Naruto Spanking RPs
by Croup
Summary: Naruto guys sure are naughty, aren't they . . . ? A selection of roleplay sessions I've done. Designed for those who want to read more of my stories but don't mind if they're edited or not.
1. NarutoSasuke

"Huff . . . huff . . . You know . . . " Naruto said, panting, as he lay with his rival on the practice room floor. A few hours of furious sparring had done them both in, and the two could barely even move their sore muscles. A bead of sweat slid down Naruto's whiskered face, down his tan neckline, and disappeared inside his jacket. A moment later, the hot ninja unzipped the garment, and the sweatdrop was still shown dappled on his strong chest. "I never did pay you back for all that worrying you put me through after you left."

Sasuke had been back with Konoha for almost a month now, and he and Naruto had stepped back into their former friendship/rivalry almost as if he'd never left. It was odd to people who didn't know them, but to Naruto it was like a return to normalcy. Raising himself up on his elbows, Naruto looked over at the Uchiha to see his reaction to what he'd said.

"Tsk, I'm already facing enough punishment from the Hokage.." Mumbled the raven haired teen, he sat up and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. During his time being back he had been burdened with becoming the Hokage's little bitch almost, though he was still rather grateful that was his only punishment. It was no secret that Uchiha Sasuke deserved death for his previous offenses against Konoha and without Naruto, he probably would be facing death.

"Besides, dobe," He began as he slowly stood up, pants still echoing throughout the room "What kind of payback could you possibly come up with that would be equal enough to what I had done to you?" He questioned, wiping some sweat from his reddened face.

The blond propped himself up higher on his elbows and grinned. "Oh, I'm not talking anything official. I know you already got enough of that shit. Just personal payback, between the two of us. Mano a mano." He rubbed his chin as he examined his rival. Of course, he already had a punishment in mind, but he wasn't certain that Sasuke would accept it. Since he was exhausted from training though, he probably wouldn't be able to fight back too much . . . and thanks to Naruto's stamina, he was already feeling much fresher after a few minute's rest. "It wouldn't be equal to what I went through, not by a long shot. But, it'll make me feel a lil better at least," Naruto said as he crawled slowly over towards Sasuke.

Sasuke carefully watched the blond as he crawled on over to him, he already seemed somewhat rested up. That was one thing that Sasuke always had to acknowledge was; Naruto had an endless amount of stamina it seemed. No matter what he went through, his hyper or determined side would show up and he'd be as good as new. As well as, thanks to the Kyuubi, he also was able to heal a lot faster then your average shinobi.

"Spit it out already, dobe." Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms, damned guy. Sasuke wasn't by far the most patient of people and the way Naruto was dragging this on, was making him pretty suspicious on what he had in mind for his 'payback'.

"Heheh, so impatient," Naruto chuckled as he crawled over like an inchworm. He kneeled over the reclining Uchiha. The smile on his face was practically blinding. Naruto clearly had something good in mind. "Lemme put it this way. Did Kakashi-sensei ever tell you 'bout the punishment he should've given us both the day we fought up on the hospital roof, but didn't only because Sakura was standing right there?"

"Yeah, I remember.." The youngest living Uchiha scoffed and glanced around. That was a humiliating lecture, to be threatened with such a childish punishment from their perverted teacher was absolutely degrading. Especially for Sasuke, he was an Uchiha for God's sake! Uchihas were not the type to be put on the same level as a child, even as children they weren't. However, of course that punishment did suit his crime, no matter how he sliced it. He had acted hasty and foolishly that day, though Sasuke simply excused himself in his mind by telling himself he was blinded by rage and rightly so. Sasuke shook off those thoughts now, though. Dwelling on it any longer was just a waste of time.

"Heh. Yeah? Well . . .I don't see Sakura around anywhere. Do you?" Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto grabbed his rival and set him over his kneeling lap on the floor. "I don't see her anywhere at all!"

"The hell are you talking-" He was cut off as he landed on his lap and that's when it smacked Sasuke in right in the face. So this was what Naruto was planning, that little brat! Sasuke glared at the ground, taking a deep breath before regaining composure. Instantly he began to struggle and attempt to get up again, his face beginning to flush with a blush of embarassment. There was no way in hell that he'd allow Naruto to do such a thing!

"Oh no ya don't!" Naruto held Sasuke down and wouldn't let him get away. Since Sasuke was so exhausted, it was a lot easier than it normally would be. As he kept his rival in place with one hand, Naruto raised the other, held it in the air for amoment, and then . . .

SMACK!

He slapped it very firmly across the seat of Sasuke's shorts.

"I swear, you had better let me up right now dobe-!" He went silent as he felt the impact of Naruto's hand, he gritted his teeth at the sting that began to rise from the area that he had slapped. Growling, he clenched his fists and stretched his neck to look back at Naruto, giving him a mean looking glare. Once he broke free of his hold, he was going to be dead. Though, a thought arose in Sasuke's head. This was payback and he deserved it, no matter how stupid it was.

"Not a chance! You've been a naughty boy, Sasuke~" Naruto practically crooned as he started to land his hand up and down Sasuke's butt. He peppered the firm Uchiha backside with stinging blows, not staying in any one area too long or too hard, but working up an all-over burn.

'He's enjoying this too much.' Sasuke thought to himself and brought his head back around, now focusing his glare on the ground. The swats then began to hit down on his rear faster and everytime his hand moved onto another area, the sting of the previous area he'd been swatting began. This was proving to be more painful then the Uchiha had predicted and he was actually having to bite down on his bottom lip to prevents some groans of pain that threatened to slip out.

The snickering was almost non-stop as Naruto continued slapping Sasuke's ass. The Uchiha's earlier glare hadn't warded off any of his blows. Hell, if anything it made Naruto smack down harder. But if Sasuke thought it was bad now, just wait to see what was in store. Pausing briefly, Naruto rested his palm on his rival's taut backside. "How am I doing so far? You learn any lessons yet, bastard?" he asked.

The sting on his rear was starting to drive the youngest Uchiha crazy, he'd never imagined such a stupid thing hurting so much. Sure he had gotten this punishment when he was a lot younger every once in a while, but his punishers had never used such force when doing so. That was most likely because of him being a small child.

"H-hn." Was his simple response as he relished the time that Naruto's hand wasn't beating down on his already pinkened ass.

"Hn? That's all I get, huh, one of your damn mono-syllables . . . " Naruto frowned at his rival. Maybe this punishment wasn't having as much of an effect as he'd thought. Oh well, only one thing to do in that case. "Well, if you're still trying to act cool, it's clear that you haven't learned ANYTHING. And in that case . . . " Naruto's hands fastened around the loose waistband of Sasuke pants . . . and then pulled down. "I'm afraid that it's BARE ASS time."

He smirked as Sasuke's naked butt was revealed, two tight buns that would ordinarily be colored a pale tone, but were now showing as an adorable pink. Without regard for Sasuke embarrassment, his palm swooped down and nailed each buttock right in it's center.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he let out a growl or protest as he wiped his head back, the cool temperature of the room carassing his rear. He couldn't believe the idiot was actually doing this! How dare the little brat, when he got his hands on him. . . "Nngh!" He groaned out as the two swats smacked down, it hurt quite a bit worse then when his rear was protected by his bottoms. More so then Sasuke had predicted.

"Heheheh! Yeah, stings a bit more on the bare, huh? Man, Sasuke, by the time I'm done your ass is gonna be COOKED." Naruto started to swing harder and faster, crashing his palm down against those tantalizingly firm cheeks. Each spank made Sasuke's ass get a little redder, and also for Naruto's smile to get a little wider. "This is for walking out on Konoha, bastard . . . Fighting me all those times . . . That time you tried to slice me up with your sword! What was up with THAT?" An especially hard spank rammed into Sasuke's butt as that memory surfaced. "You put me and the rest of the village through so much crap. You could stay here all day!"

'It's really starting to hurt, damn that loser.' He thought to himself and hissed in pain as he really began to give it to him, if he wasn't so proud he'd already be begging Naruto to stop. The Uchiha then began to clench his teeth and his whole body began to tense up, a harsher swat then given to him before raining down. As the sting set in from that one he took a deep breath.

To tell the truth, Naruto wasn't really upset at Sasuke for all those things he'd done in the past. He knew that Sasuke had had his reason for doing them, but, more than that--that's all they were. Things done in the *past*. But still, Naruto was enjoying his time of 'punishing' Sasuke. More and more smacks rebounded against Sasuke's ass, as Naruto went over a laundry list of wrongs which Sasuke had done him. Some of them were so far back that they'd happened in the Academy. It seemed that Naruto--the same guy who could barely remember what all the elemental chakras were--could easily recall each time Sasuke had ever pissed him off, and land a satisfyingly hard swat as a result.

Sasuke was beginning to slowly crack under the pain, his pain threshold wasn't all that great despite other people's beliefs. His legs began to shift themselves and he had a death grip on Naruto's leg, how the hell was he remembering all this shit!? It was ironic that he could remember such pointless things, but had difficulty remembering things taught to him in the academy. If he could remember half the shit taught to him back then, he probably wouldn't be a dead-last.

"And another thing!" Naruto started landing a heavy swat with every word, driving home his point in a way that no one on the receiving end could ignore. "This! is! For! Every! Time! You! Ever! Called! Me! A! Dead! Last!" Slaps rained all over Sasuke's ass as Naruto quickened his strikes, building and stoking the fire on the surface of Sasuke's tender mounds.

"A-ah!" He squeaked and blushed as he did so, Naruto was going to have a field day with that little cry of pain. He could hear it now, Sasuke then let out a small sigh of defeat as he fell limp in his rival's lap, hoping that the punishment would end soon before he further embarassed himself. The Uchiha was too tired at this point to struggle anymore or resist Naruto's punishing hand.

"HEH! Guess I'm getting through to ya after all!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke's beaten butt. It'd long ago gone past pink, and was now a full-blown red. He patted each tightly muscled cheek. "Sasuke, your favorite food is tomatoes, right? Looks like you got a PAIR of tomatoes back here!"

"Nngh.." Sasuke groaned and felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes, his pride was slowly slipping away from him as the barrage of swats sent him into more of a vunerable state. He was now at Naruto's mercy, the guy he had always thought had been below him for most of his childhood and up until just a few years ago. "Alright, dobe. L-let me-Ah! Go, your payback has been fufilled.." He groaned out, his ass clenching in pain.

"Not yet you're not!" Naruto answered. "Almost, but not quite . . . " He got a tighter grip on Sasuke's body and then started swinging his fastest at that tight tensing Uchiha ass. He must have given him at least twenty more high-speed spanks before he finally relented and let Sasuke off with one final thwack! of his tan palm. He looked smugly down at him, clearly proud of how he'd handled his red-butted rival. "There. NOW it's done. Heh, at least for now. Man, Sasuke, your ass-cheeks are red!"


	2. ShinoKiba

Shino was currently leaning up against the gates leading to Konoha, his eyes glued to the ground. His reasoning for just standing there like that was that he and his two other partners, Hinata and Kiba, had been assigned a errand mission and he was waiting for Kiba since Hinata had already arrived. Oh yes, his 'dearest' and loudmouthed partner; Kiba. The boy probably would never win the trophy for being punctual.

"S-Shino-kun," Hinata began, her eyes flickering over towards a figure in the distance. Hopefully, the figure she was staring at was the dog-boy himself. Otherwise, Kiba would be facing the 'sulking' wrath of Shino.

"Crap! C'mon, boy!" Kiba said as he clapped his legs against Akamaru's sides. A slice of toast hung out of his mouth, and his clothes weren't completely pulled on. His dog slid to a halt in front of his two teammates, and he grinned weakly in Shino's direction. "Sorry 'bout that. One of the pups must've fucked with my alarm."

The wild Inuzuka usually did his best to be on time, but once in a while he let himself slip. Of course, according to mister "tight bug ass" Aburame Shino, once in a while was practically every day. The real reason he was running late on this particular morning however, was because he'd been at a wild party the previous night. Kiba was hoping Shino wouldn't know about it, but just in case he did his best to look as un-hungover as possible.

Shino's eyes narrowed slightly at his appearance and he shook his head, honestly. What load of bullshit was this guy spouting? Obviously, his little excuse was nothing, but a lie. Being a specialist in analytical and observational skills, he could easily tell such things. Not to mention, he looked not too well-rested and as if he was hiding something. However, the bug-loving nin did not wish to dwell on this too much. They were already late enough on starting their mission.

"A-Ah, wait Shino-kun!" Hinata shouted as he began to walk off without giving Kiba a second glance, she quickly followed behind him and glanced back at Kiba with a frown. Yes, this mission was going to be Hellish for the two. Once Shino was in a bad mood, you could expect it to not wear off for a while.

Kiba watched Shino go with a sigh, before spurring Akamaru to follow behind. Yep, this was going to be one long mission. As they walked out of the village, Akamaru looked over his shoulder at him meaningfully. "Hey, don't you start too," Kiba grumbled.

A few hours later, the team stopped for lunch. Hinata went off to gather herbs, and Akamaru went to help her. That left the boys by themselves. "Man, what is eating you?" Kiba asked when the tense silence got to be too much for him. "A wild bug crawl up your ass? You're pissed that I was a few minutes late this morning? Or is it because you weren't invited to that slammin' party Ino threw last night?" With a start, Kiba realized he'd said too much. "Err, I mean uh . . . fuck, you weren't supposed to know about that."

His eyes instantly averted to him and the bug-boy narrowed his eyes, dangerously. This wasn't a good sign at all for Kiba. He rarely showed emotion and when he did, it was pretty damned scary to say the very least. Especially the way he was showing his anger right now, his face was already turning a reddish hue out of anger. Of course he wasn't mad at the fact that 'he wasn't invited'. Shino could give a rat's ass about that, but it was due to Kiba's irresponsible decision to go. He had know that they had the mission the next morning which made it all the worst. "So, that's why you looked to tired today and that's what you were hiding." He stated, slowly sitting up a bit and just staring at Kiba.

"Yeah, well, y'know, maybe," Kiba said, trying to act unperturbed by Shino's face. Damn, but he was kinda scary though. It was bad when he showed no emotion at all, but somehow it was even worse when he did. Then Kiba huffed angrily. "But so what if I did? What're you gonna do about it . . . spank me?" He snorted derisively.

Shino felt his lips twitch into a smirk of amusement, that wasn't such a bad idea. Without warning nor hesitation, he snatched at Kiba's hand just as a snake would to it's prey. He sat himself down on the ground and tugged at his arm with a good amount of force. This had caused the guy to fall face down onto his lap and before he could even think upon getting up, he placed his left hand on his lower back to secure him in place. This wasn't new to Kiba at all, practically everyone knew the punishments used in the Inuzuka clan and this happened to be one of them. Which, judging by Kiba's rowdy attitude; must've happened a lot to him.

"Uhh--!? Hey!" Kiba bucked and then twisted over Shino's lap, his abs grinding over his teammate's thighs. Was Shino seriously gonna . . . ? Sure, Kiba was well used to being punished by his clanmates, but they were all Inuzuka. He'd never gotten it from his own teammate. "Very funny, Shino! You can let me up now." Kiba grimaced as he realized how Shino had him pinned down almost expertly in place.

"Your actions and behavior is to be expected." Shino muttered under his breath and he began to finger under his waistband, he continued to do this about a minute or so before drawing his pants and boxers down. Once he was bare-assed, Shino decided that the punishment should begin. This had drawn on long enough and if he didn't hurry up with this, poor Hinata would walk up to this and probably never look at her teammates the same way again. "If you know what's best for you, you won't move," he said before raising his hand up in the air and bringing it down with a satisfying 'CRACK'!

"Aw come ON! Not bare ass! This is humiliating!" Kiba yelled as he was stripped. His well-muscled ass-cheeks squirmed in the forest air, as if they too didn't want to be over Shino's lap without any protection. When the first sharp spank bit into his butt though, Kiba drew in a sharp intake of breath. That hurt like a bitch! He'd been expecting some kind of pansy smack from the Aburame, but clearly Shino meant business. Whether that was because he had prior experience giving out licks, or because he was just THAT pissed at him, Kiba didn't know. "Yow! You fucker, that stings!" he yelled, certain there was a hand mark on his ass.

"Clearly-*SWAT* you do not understand your position." He sighed in response to Kiba's vulgar bark of anger, he raised his hand back up and swatted it down. As he wiggled around, he began to just target the swats better. With all the wiggling and swatting, Kiba's ass was dancing around furiously and Shino couldn't help, but want to make it make even more movements. That's when his swats quickened and rained down harder then they first had.

"Ooh! Ungh!" Kiba grunted as his Inuzuka bottom started to heat up. Shino was spanking him for real now, and he clenched his ass-cheeks in pain. Man, this sucked! Bare-ass and doing a lap-dance (as the Inuzukas tended to call this squirming, twisting struggle) over SHINO of all people's knees. "I'm telling you, Shino--ouch!--It was just one party! Nothing to get a bee up your ass over. Stop--youch!--wailing on my buns already!" he shouted, all while wiggling, flexing, and jerking his rear at every hard smack that landed on it.

"The problem isn't the party, so since you still do not know why you are recieving this punishment; I shall keep going." He announced, his voice void of emotion as he continued the vigorous ass-pummeling.

"WHAAAA? Man, that is so unfair!" Kiba shouted, then he was yelping hard as more and more hard swats piled up on him. "Ohhw! Aoww! Okay, okay! What? The oversleeping? I said I was sorry for that! Anghhhh! What else do you want me to do!? D--damnit, if only Akamaru was here with me, this would never have happened . . . !" Kiba gritted his teeth and tried to fight back the burn. His toned buttocks were a bright cherry red by now though, and after another minute he couldn't help but throw his arm back to try and take some of the sting.

"Nope, that's still not it." He simply said, not stopping the swats for a split second. He did enjoy seeing Kiba in this state, such a submissive state. It made him feel rather powerful, a power that Shino secretly enjoyed. He stared down at his red-ass as he continued and began to slowly take some of the force out of each swat. His hand was actually starting to sting a bit too. "It's due to your alcohol consumption when you knew that we had a mission. This had given you the hangover as well as if we had run into enemy ninja, it could've effected your ability to fight proficently. As well as your foolish lie, as if I would believe the excuses you gave me earlier today." He explained in between swats.

"The--Ow!!--Drinking? Oh c'mon Shino. I'm an--oof!--Inuzuka. I can hold my booze!" Kiba shot back. " . . . and my hangover wasn't that--nngh!--bad. Well, I've had worse anyway . . . " His wild squirming lessened slightly as the truth sunk in to him. Maybe he DID deserve what Shino was giving him. He could feel that Shino wasn't using as much power in his spanks either, but each hit still felt like an exploding bomb on his tender rump. He groaned and wiggled his red cheeks over Shino's lap. "Alright, maybe you've--ouch . . .!!--got a point. It won't happen again, okay?"

"Hm, good to see that you've realized why, Kiba-kun," Shino then stopped a moment and stretched "However, there is also the case of you lying to me. Now that's bad within itself, but it's severity is increased due to me being the leader of this group. As the leader I need to know about my teammates and I need to know their current state, this is so I can correctly figure out the correct course of action if there was to be an enemy attack or an emergency." He said as he raised his palm up and aimed to his upper thighs, his main point of focus. Once he aimed properly, he sent his palm slamming down on his right upper thigh.

"Man, what're you talking about? Stop with all the mumbo-jumbo and just let me up already . . . " Kiba mumbled, before a sudden sharp swat ignited the area right below his ass. He yelped, and then squeezed the fabric of Shino's pants as more swats landed. Damn, his punishment wasn't over yet! "Ooh! This is so not cool, Shino! Yow! Stop wailing on me and lemme up, man! Owww!" Kiba didn't squirm as much as before, but just tried to overcome the pain on his own, muscular buns burning from the whacks. That technique didn't work out too well, and before he knew he was kicking again. "Ouch! Fuck! That stings like a mother . . . ! And who the hell elected YOU leader, anyway!?" He thrust his arms back to cover his ass, unable to take any more licks for the moment.

"I am the one most suitable for the position, even you cannot deny that fact. My analytical skills as well as observation skills is what every leader needs and what both you and Hinata lack." The bug-boy explained as he continued to swat away at his rear, it was starting to turn a nice red color which indicated that he should end it soon. He raised his hand higher then normal and began to give Kiba the last set of swats.

"Ooh . . . ! Ouch . . . ! Ah . . . !" before he knew it, Kiba's arms were pinned and his butt was left open to further attacks. He ground his teeth, and his hips, as Shino's punishment continued to burn his rear.

That bug-asshole, acting all big. Fighting over the role of 'alpha' in the team had always been a spot of red on Kiba's normally easygoing personality. It'd always pissed him off how easily Shino seemed to take on the mantle of leadership, while he and Akamaru were left in his proverbial dust. But like it or not, Kiba had to admit there was some truth in Shino's words . . . even if it allowed the guy to do THIS to him. Force Kiba to acknowledge his leadership by beating his ass.

. . . did Shino know that this was how leadership in the Inuzuka was decided?

"Augh . . . okay already. Whatever . . . I won't lie to you again! Owww . . . !" Kiba struggled weakly as the last set of spanks slammed into him, and even let out a whimper against his better instincts.

As those words of submission left his mouth, Shino delivered one last slap and stopped. He then bent him further over to examine his ass, two globes of flesh burning like two hot coals. A smirk formed on his lips and he shook his hand of the sting, leaning back to allow Kiba to get up. It was refreshing to see that such a thing had worked on the Inuzuka kid, this meant Shino had found the perfect deterrent to prevent later disobedience or recklessness.

"You'd better hurry up, Hinata will be back anytime soon." Shino simply said as he watched him begin to remove himself from his lap.

With a hiss of pain, Kiba slowly got to his feet. It hurt to move even a single muscle, so he was acting almost like he was in slow motion. Reaching back, he grabbed his beet-red ass with both hands and rubbed gingerly. For the moment, he didn't care that he was facing his naked butt out towards Shino, or that his teammate was watching him grip and massage his punished buns. Right then, it hurt too much to NOT do it. "Shit, man . . . Did you have to beat me so bad? I won't be able to ride Akamaru all day . . . " he said, and then wiped his face.

Shino watched as he rubbed his red rear and stood up, he brushed himself off and his eyes flickered over to the left of him. He could already sense Hinata's chakra flow approaching, he then gently pushed Kiba to get his attention. "Hurry up and compose yourself, Hinata is coming." He ordered and then glanced to the fire that was slowly dying out "As well as go get some more firewood to feed the fire." Shino then sat himself back down.

"I think there's already been enough fires stoked around here . . . " Kiba complained, but hurriedly went to pull his pants up when he too felt Hinata getting closer. He wasn't worried about Akamaru seeing the state of his ass--he'd have to explain to his dog eventually why he was too sore to ride--but he definitely didn't want Hinata to see.

Then a funny thing happened. Instead of Kiba challenging Shino's authority, or telling him to go gather firewood himself . . . Kiba simply nodded obediantly and went off in search of some, rubbing the seat of his pants all the while. It seemed thta Shino really HAD found a way to keep his teammate in line.

. . . at least until the next spanking.


	3. Crystal Hunting 1  KakashiNarutoSasuke

Author Note: The next few chapters are from an RP based on a special episode released for the game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. In it, the ninja are all involved in a "scavenger hunt" for blue crystals, which they are all given one of at the start. An easy idea for taking an opponent's crystal occurred to me while watching and we basically ran with it. The episode is available on youtube.

~~~

Naruto and Sasuke raced towards their sensei, the aura of their special attacks whirling about them. The electricity of Sasuke's chidori crackled through the air, while Naruto's rasengan seemed to push the wind itself forward. They both smirked as they reached their prey. The combination attack was sure to connect, and then Kakashi's crystal would be up for grabs. And once Kakashi-sensei was defeated? They'd finally settle the score with each _other_.

But, miraculously, instants before their attack would put the masked Jounin down, Kakashi seized them both by the wrists. Their attacks misdirected, Kakashi used their forward motion and simply pulled backwards. Before either genin knew it a knee rose up to greet them both.

"Oof!" Naruto fell across Kakashi's left knee.

"Agh!" Sasuke fell over the right.

The rasengan and the chidori both hit the ground behind their sensei, causing a loud burst of dirt to explode around them. When the dust settled, each of their arms was buried in the ground, effectively trapping them over their sensei's lap.

Eyes glinting, Kakashi cracked his gloved knuckles and said, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time . . . " Both younger ninjas gulped.

Then their pants dropped.

Naruto then came to his senses, he noticed Sasuke was across from him, his eyes half open from being dazed, He then tried to move his arms to try and pull himself up but noticed they were both buried in the ground! "Whu-what?" he asked himself, he then heard Kakashi mumble something to himself and then he looked back at Sasuke and seen his squinted eyes then go wide as well as his as the suddenly felt the cool air hit the freshly bared skin of their butts, he then put 2 and 2 together and found out what was going on. "H-HEY! KAKASHI SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he began to squirm around.

"Punishing you," the man said simply. "While it's good that you two worked together, for once, you're both still novices compared to me. I'll teach you an important lesson about taking on more experienced opponents."

Sasuke, meanwhile, was gritting his teeth and trying to pull his arm out. It was proving difficult, however. He could only dislodge it a few inches. And the sensation of a draft at his backside was proving more than a little distracting. This couldn't really be happening, could it? He and Naruto weren't both going to get . . . ?

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Lightning quick, four smacks echoed through the training grounds. Four hand-prints blazed across Sasuke and Naruto's young asses, one per cheek.

"Ow . . . !" Sasuke bit back a yelp. "This is all your fault, Naruto!" he shouted. "You just had to be overeager and run too fast with your attack, didn't you . . . !"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! AH!" Naruto squirmed as his little butt got 4 good hard smacks on it from his own sensei. " What!? ME!?" Naruto high voice squeeked at Sasuke "You were the one who started all this! And you were also too slow, idiot!"

"Too SLOW!? I was exactly on time, you--" Sasuke's voice was cut off by stinging smacks suddenly connecting to his bent-over butt. "Ow!"

"See? This is what I mean," Kakashi said. "Your skills as ninja are still low, and, aside from short instances, your teamwork is weak. Basically, all either of you is good for is arguing." He gave a dozen good spanks to Sasuke.

"Ah! Ah! Ow!" Sasuke yelped, and kicked his legs out. He found his Uchiha stoicism rapidly vanishing as the humiliating punishment continued. He only flushed harder when he felt the side of his butt connect with one of Naruto's cheeks.

Then, not to make Naruto feel lonely, Kakashi gave him a hard dozen too. They burned their way into the tan flesh of his rear, making his round buttocks bounce up and down.

"Ack! Oh! Eek! OWW!" Naruto continued as Kakashi gave him a good 12 smacks on his already hurting ass. "Kakashi Sensei! Stop! C'mon...We're guys! We argue all the time! not to mention us being rivals. Now Please! Stop spanking ME!" he then added "But you can continue with Uchiha over there, he's had one coming for a LONG time." 

"I've had one coming! If anyone's spankable around here, it's YOU, Naruto!" Sasuke shot back. "Ow!" He yelped as Kakashi once again turned his attention towards his ass.

"Oh, trust me. You are both quite deserving of this," Kakashi told them. "Don't make me list out all the reasons. Suffice to say, you'll understand when you train a genin team of your very own."

The masked ninja stopped concentrating on just one set of cheeks at a time and began spanking both at once. Both rears bounced up and down as they were spanked in turn, the smacks echoing all over the practice field. Anyone who happened to wander by searching for crystals would be unable to miss the sight of of Uchiha Sasuke, last member of his clan, and Uzumaki Naruto, number one loudmouth in the village, yelping and kicking over their sensei's lap.

"What!? Are you kid- YEOWCH!" Naruto's little rant was suddenly interupted by Kakashi's palm and his words, saying the both had it coming. When Kakashi was doing so, Naruto also heard the smacks of 2 asses! Oh mannn, Spanking them at the same time!? how this will get around Konoha like a wildfire...Not to mention his hand on their butts would cause one! "Ahahaha! Kakashi! I promise I wont fight with Sasuke anymore! I swear I wont! PROMISE!" He lied secretly.

"Hmmm, somehow I doubt that, Naruto, but ah well." Kakashi finished up with ten blistering licks to each of his student's backsides, leaving them red-hot and sore. Then, just as suddenly as he began the spanking, he ended it. The man stood up, easing both genin to the ground.

"If you want this back, Naruto . . . " Kakashi suddenly dangled two blue crystals in Naruto's face--_his_ blue crystal, and Sasuke's too. "Make it to the finals of the contest. That is, if you can."

With those final words, the masked jounin vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke sighed in relief that the humiliating punishment was over--that is, until he realized that his and Naruto's arms were both still stuck in the ground, that their pants were still gathered at their ankles, and that their well-punished rears were still in plain view. "That bastard . . . !"


	4. Crystal Hunting 2 NarutoKiba

"This is all your doing Sasuke!" Naruto angrily whimpered as his ass burned with the left-over sting of Kakashi's spanks. "You always get me so worked up! I cant think straight!" he then raised his back leg and gave Sasuke a good kick to his sore butt! Not noticing the dog-nin coming from the other side of the field to bury his crystals.

"Ow! Damnit, Naruto! That's _your_ fault, not mine!"

On the far side of the field, Kiba finished burying his crystal. Smoothing over the nondescript mound of dirt, he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Ahh, there we go, Akamaru. Nobody will find this now," he said to his dog, who woofed in agreement. Standing back up, he suddenly noticed the two bare-bottomed ninjas.

"Hahah! What the hell happened to you two!" he said, racing over. Kiba smirked at their red asses. "Let me guess, run into your sensei? Heh, guess I don't need to ask what he did to you, huh?" He gave Naruto's butt a slap.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the annoying dog-nin that came running from the feild over to come and tease them about their embaressing possitions.

"Oiii...SHUT UP KIBA! JUST HELP ME OUT, WILL YAH!?" Naruto said quiet rudely to his friend. He then added, "You and your mutt there better dig me out of here!"

Sasuke also added his own statement.

"Heheh. Yeah yeah yeah. Least I can do for my fellow leaf-nin," Kiba said. He began scooping handfuls of dirt up from around Naruto's arm, while Akamaru worked on digging Sasuke out. The Inuzuka snickered as he went, adding to their humiliation. This was all just a big laugh for Kiba.

At last both boys were free. Sasuke took only the time necessary to haul his shorts up before jumping up into the trees, vowing revenge on Kakashi.

Kiba smirked at Naruto once they were alone. "So, find any crystals yet? Heh, probably haven't had much of a chance yet, huh, what with being buried in the ground and getting spanked like a baby." He leered. "I've already hid mine where nobody's gonna find it."

"Shut up Inuzuka!" Naruto yelled at him "I ain't no baby!" he then wiped the little tears that nestled under his bottom eyelids quickly so Kiba couldn't see "And to answer your question, no, I haven't found any yet!" Naruto then noticed his pants were still down and quickly pulled them up in one quick movement.

"What about you? how many do you got?" He then asked him in a hard tone.

"I ain't had time to find anymore yet either. Too busy finding a good hiding spot for the one I had . . . " Kiba said. He swaggered past Naruto, brushing against his shoulder, and then gave the guy another playful--though rough--slap on his ass. There was something about Naruto's butt. You couldn't spank it just once.

"Heh, too bad yours already got snatched off ya. If you still had it, I'd beat it out of you in a heartbeat. Heh, or maybe I should say _spank_ it out of you? Heh, come to think of it, that's not a bad strategy! Might try it on that punk from Suna." Kiba smirked.

When that first smack hit Naruto's already trobbing rear and the current anger he had from the humiliation and loss of his crystals from that bastard Kakashi-sensei something inside him exploded and he wasn't gonna let that smartass Inuzuka get away with it!

"Spank it outta me huh!?" Naruto screamed as he turned around faster then he had ever in his life. "I'll show you who's spanking who first!" he shrieked again as he grabbed the hood of Kiba's jacket and like a flash pulled him in under his arm, squeezing him so tightly against his body there'd be no chance of him escaping.

Without hesitation Naruto swiftly pulled down both Kiba's pants and underwear and delivered 5 intense smacks to his firm, muscular butt.

"Wh--HEYYY!!" Kiba yelled as he was suddenly pantsed and spanked. He struggled to get up, arcing his strapping back and kicking out his feet. "What the hell? You can't do this! Let me go, Uzumaki!" he roared. He tried to twist free, but with his hood pulled over his face Kiba couldn't see very well, and his sense of smell was muffled too. He was effectively blinded.

Akamaru just sat frozen, shocked.

Naruto was amused and pleased with himself. Finally giving this wise-ass Inuzuka Kiba just what he needed. A good ol'fashioned ass whooping.

Naruto then gleamed, "So Kiba! Who's the baby now, huh?!" he taunted as he laid down 8 more hard smacks on Kiba's up-turned rear. "Man," he thought to himself "It feels good being the spanker of the brat rather than being on the receiving end as usual." Naruto then thought he'd try 'hitting a nerve' with the kicking Inuzuka. " Prepared to call mommy, yet?" he giggled and continued to assault the now pinkend rump.

Kiba growled, hard, at Naruto's insinuations. "The only thing I'll be CALLING, Uzumaki, is for your ass on a platter once I get loose! I'm gonna beat you back so hard that--yowwch!" He bucked as more stinging swats smacked into his bottom. This was the most embarrassing thing that'd ever happened to Kiba. Even more embarrassing that that time he'd lost to this same guy over a fart. At least this time there wasn't any audience besides his dog, whom he could safely swear to secrecy.

"Just--nnngh!--lemme go, alright? I'll NEVER tell you where my damn crystal is! Ow! So there's no point in even trying to spank it outta me!" Kiba yelled. He bucked in Naruto's grip, and tried to punch him in the butt.

Naruto just laughed in an evil way. "Keep dreaming, mutt!" was all he said and continued to assault the young tender flesh of Kiba's butt.

Akamaru was in a frantic state. His own master was in distress and he did not know what to do. He couldn't just jump in and stop it. But he had to do something, FAST! Then had a thought that came to mind. He knew it wouldn't make Kiba happy with him, but he knew it would be the only way to end this ass beating. He had to get the crystals.

Akamaru then gave one bark and was off like a bullet to the hiding spot where they hid the crystals just minutes before. He quickly dug it up, fit it all into his mouth and was back at the painful scene of Kiba's now crimsom rear as it wobbled in the air.

The dog then placed the crystals down beside Naruto and barked till he got his attention.

"What?" he then stopped beating Kiba and looked down. "Hey hey! Alright Akamaru! Thanks a lot!" Naruto then dropped Kiba right on the ground and quickly picked up the crystals.

"Ooh . . . shit . . . " Kiba slowly reached back and grasped his red buns, rubbing them back and forth as he lay on the ground. Then he saw the crystal in Naruto's hand and realized what his dog had just done to end his punishment. "Ah, dammit boy! What'd you go and do that for, huh!?" he yelled. Then he flushed. "Thanks, though . . . I guess." Much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Kiba probably wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway.

Akamaru barked in response, and Kiba gave him a small smile.

He struggled up to his knees, still rubbing his thoroughly beaten butt. His cheeks were probably as red as his tattoos. "That was fightin' dirty, Uzumaki!" he said with a glare.

Naruto just gave a smug smile and tossed the crystals up and down. "Yeah, but now I got the crystals and am closer to winning then you, there Kiba!" He then clenched the crystals in his hand. "Too bad though your puppy brought them too me so early, I was wanting to here you start bawlin'."

Then his face went seriouse, "Now I must go find Kakashi and defeat him once and for all!"

He was then off in a flash, leaving Kiba standing there.

The Inuzuka snorted after him. "Me, bawl? In your dreams, Naruto!" he roared after him. Then he grimaced and went to fix his pants back up around his waist where they belonged. Ouch, his ass felt like two round, red tomatoes.

Giving himself one last good rub--and wiping his face on his jacket sleeve while he was at it--he cocked his head to his puppy. "Okay, let's go, Akamaru. We're one crystal down, but there's plenty of time to catch up . . . And no WAY am I losing to that guy!"


	5. Crystal Hunting 3 AsumaShikamaru

Meanwhile, a different sensei than Kakashi was jumping along the rooftops. It was the brawny bearded Jounin, Asuma. Having just escaped from an overzealous Hyuuga Neji (and who knew how long that would last, given the Byakugan's use in tracking), he decided to check in on how his students were faring in the contests. If he knew Shikamaru, and he did, then the guy probably saw this whole exercise as pointless and had gone to sit it out somewhere. And Asuma knew which roof was his favorite for cloud watching.

A nasally snore was quietly going as the lazy chunin Nara Shikamaru was blissfully napping on his favorite spot on the roof. He knew in his mind that he should be fighting for crystals like his sensei would have liked but being the lazy-ass he was, he lived up to it.

Sighing, Asuma scratched his head looking down at his student. Typical. This guy was just too much sometimes. His chest rose and fell with slow, deep breaths. He'd clearly already been sleeping for a while.

Taking stock, the Jounin also noticed that Shikamaru's crystal was missing. That probably meant that it'd already been taken from him. Or worse, maybe he'd even handed it over willingly. And then he'd just gone to sleep here, without trying to recover it . . . Asuma grumbled, low in his chest. Didn't Shikamaru care about Konoha's reputation, or the reputation of his team?

"Let's see if you can sleep through _this_ . . . " Asuma muttered. He rolled the chuunin over, so that his body lay face-down over his lap. When just a muffled snore greeted this action, Asuma could only shake his head. Well, one thing to do now.

_SMACK! SMACK!_

Two shots of Asuma's hand landed on the ass of the lazy-ass.

Shikamaru limp slumbering body was suddenly hard and tence. The sudden sharp pain to his backside was a major shock to his body. "Hu-HUH!? WHAT!?" Was all he managed to get out before he realized was position his lean body was in and where the pain was directed. His sleep thick mind then put two and two together and found out just what and who was causing him pain like this. "Awww, man...What ACK! draaaaaggg..."

"Sorry Shikamaru, am I interrupting your beauty sleep?" Asuma asked sarcastically. Two more slaps of hard palm met upturned ass. "I wouldn't want you to get any wrinkles. Or maybe you were just busy recovering your strength. Resting your eyes? Getting ready to leap into the fray any minute?"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Asuma let his palm do the talking registering his disappointment. This was hardly the first time Shikamaru's butt had been over his lap for licks, but Asuma had hoped he wouldn't have to do this as much once the guy made Chuunin. Clearly he'd been wrong.

Gripping the waistband of Shikamaru's pants, Asuma asked, "Care to explain why you're up here snoozing instead of out there making a name for your village?"

"Ahhh, Asuma-Sensei...Why'd yah OOF! have ta' ERRK! wake me up?" more spanks were added to his rear. He then heard all that his sensei had to say and kinda felt bad, but he had heard this a lot before so it wasn't new. "Damn it, Sensei! Please stop! This hurts! I'm sorry I fell asleep again, I'm just tired!" And like most people in this predicament, He then began to squirm and tried to get up...But then he felt the dreaded tug, something all spankee's dreaded. a bare ass spanking. Shikamaru gave a quick breath in and felt the pinch in his stomach sting. "Oh common Sensei! Please not on the bare skin! I swear I'll go out and compete if you stop." he pleaded feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yep, you will be competing, Shikamaru . . . " In what could only be a well-practiced move, Asuma yanked down and cleared the pants from his student's ass. That left the two round, well-formed cheeks exposed to the open rooftop air. And likely to a dozen or so other ninjas moving around above street-level, but that wasn't Asuma's problem. Shikamaru's butt was pretty toned, it was always a pleasure to spank.

"But just to make sure you take this seriously, you'll be competing with a well-toasted butt. And if I see you don't put in your all, I'll drag you right back over my knee for another dose of the same, eh?" Asuma didn't hold back in his hits now, but spanked that naked ass until even his own palm started to sting.

Shikamaru's head then dropped, he felt so ashamed of himself. How could he be so dumb into sleeping on a day his sensei would be expecting him to prove himself worthy of being a Chuunin? He desirved this ass beating and gave up his struggling and totally submitted to his angered sensei's raw wrath on his toned butt.

"I-I'm sorry sensei...I will make you proud after you are finished." When he now knew he was completely bared from the waist down, he prepared himself for one hell of a beating. The first smack landed and then more followed in a steady fast pace, so hard it made Shikamaru yell out in pain and tightly clench the fabric of Asuma's pant leg. "ARRRUGHHH!!!" He let out, his mouth wide open and eyes shut tight. The licks got harder and harder and so much more painful as the seconds went by. "Ahhhharruuughhh SEEEENSEEEIII!" Shikamaru started to panick, this was by far the worst he's ever gotten it from Asuma, and from the way this was going, Shika know he coudn't hold the tears back for long.

Five more cracks met Shikamaru's now super-heated ass before Asuma relented. He could've gone on longer and truly broken his student, but then Shikamaru wouldn't have been able to compete at all. So instead he patted the completely red ass-cheeks, rubbed the guy's lower back with one hand and his fiery butt with the other, and waited for him to calm down.

Ahhh, he still had it. Asuma, the hardest spanking jounin in Konoha. Well, other than Gai, maybe.

"Okay, okay, it's over now . . . " he said while carressing and massaging those two throbbing buns. He wasn't sure if he'd ever punished Shikamaru so hard but. then, he was a Chuunin. He could take it. " . . . If you don't get at least one crystal by the end of the day though, we'll be performing this scene again though, huh . . . ?" He chuckled and lightly slapped down.

Shikamaru was about one more slap away from a total tear drenched mess, when suddenly Asuma stopped. His body ached in the shock, but he was glad it was over.

Even though he was not fully crying and limp yet, he still let small tears fall when his sensei soothed him. His body jumped in sudden quick breaths. He then heard his sensei tell him that there will be consiquences if he did not earn at least one crystal. And like hell he was going to want that again! He then yelp as a not-so-hard swat hit him.

Shikamaru then (sounding quite pathetic and regreting it) said to his sensei "I-I'm sorry sensei...I'll earn as many crystals as I can get..."

"Heh, that's all I ask," Asuma replied. He gave the butt one last squeeze before he helped Shikamaru back up. It seemed that the spanking had worked just as planned. With a freshly beat backside, Shikamaru's lazy attitude was gone and now he was all too eager to get to work. "Don't knock yourself out, but no more naps on the job, huh?"

He lit up a cigarrette as he watched his student high-tail it out of there, still rubbing his rear. Now, to go check on Chouji . . .


	6. Crystal Hunting 4 KankuroKonohamaru

At that same time on the streets below, Kankuro walked along lugging a bandage-wrapped pack on his back. He muttered irritably to himself as he went. "Stupid Leaf Village . . . I understand that Gaara was invited to compete, but why do the rest of us need to show up too? And these games are so . . . asinine."

He stopped on a road bordered by high wooden fences, and his painted face twisted into a scowl. "If that's the best you can do, you may as well just give up your crystal right now," he said to a patch of camouflage. It might have melded perfectly into the fencework, if it had only been turned the right way.

"Awwww, man." Konohamaru whined as he then dropped his sheet, "You may have spotted me, but I'll never give up my crystal with out a fight, you clown!" He then grinned smugly.

"Hey . . . I know you . . . " Kankuro said as a memory stirred in him. He'd met this kid back on his first visit to Konoha. A mean grin split his face. "So you're still around, huh runt? Never thought I'd see your face again." He set his pack down and squared his legs. "Better hand over your crystal now, or I'll give you the beating I should've given you last time. Only chance."

"Ha! In your dreams there man, I'll never give it up!" Konohamaru then charged at Kankuro, ready to dropkick him right in the face.

Kankuro dodged the boy as he attacked, and then caught his long scarf as it sailed by. With a hard yank he pulled Konohamaru back by it so that he landed hard on his butt. "Nice try, brat," he said as he easily picked up the smaller guy. Smirking, he carried him under his arm to a bench he saw further down the road.

"Huh? GAACK!" Konohamaru was suddenly choked by his own scarf. "OOF! OW!" he yelped as he landed harshly on the dirt road. He then felt himself being picked up and carried under an arm.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" Konohamaru began to kick and squirm and try to get free from the older teen's steel grip. He then seen that they were headed for a bench. "W-What!? Why are we going this way!? LEMME DOWN, NOW!!"

"You'll see. This is what we do to loudmouth punks like you in Suna. Brats who don't know when they've met their match." They made it to the bench, and Kankuro took a seat. With another easy move, he dumped the boy across his lap. "Heh, what's with the helmet? Is that supposed to protect you?" Kankuro asked with a chuckle, flicking the metal surface. "Well, it won't do squat for what you're about to get." Gripping the waistband of Konohamaru's pants, he yanked down.

"I dont care what you fags do to each other in crappy Suna! Put me down before I KILL you!" he then suddenly felt himself being roughly laid across a hard, toned set of thighs. " HEY! STOP! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" he then felt a heat of fear go threw him, but before he could say anymore...His pants were down. "WHAT!? NO! YOU CANT SPANK ME! I'M THE HOKAGE'S GRANDSON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" He then began to kick and flail harder than ever and even tried to bite.

"Hokage's grandson, huh? Well, I'm the _Kazekage_'s brother. You think I give a shit who you're related to? All I see is a brat who's about to get his ass beat." _Smack!_ His palm landed hard on a smooth cheek, feeling almost like a bite on the flesh. "And there's nothing you can about it, 'neither."

His hand started traveling back and forth between Konohamaru's round, bubble buns, leaving red marks and sting wherever it touched down. Since Konohamaru had only recently turned genin, his cheeks still had plenty of baby fat to them and bounced solidly every time they were struck. It made Kankuro smirk. "This is what I would've done to you the first time you ran into me, if I hadn't been so rudely interrupted . . . "

"Ow! Ow! OWW!" Konohamaru blurted out. "You..YOU STOP IT NOW!!!" It was only a matter of seconds before he started bawling. He was not too used to this yet like maybe Naruto was so it hurt much more and he could break so much easier. But still, he tried will all his young might to escape before the tears poured and the wailing started.

But Kankuro wasn't about to let his squirming victim go just when it was getting good. He held Konohamaru down over his lap and kept up beating his young butt until it was red-hot and there were tears and snot dripping off his face. It was only then that Kankuro reached into the kid's pockets and withdrew the blue crystal.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," he said, stuffing the prize into his own pants before standing up. As a final humiliation, he tied Konohamaru face-down to the bench before he walked off. Hey, someone would find him and let him loose eventually. Of course, the kid's pants were still at his ankles so they'd get a good look at his punished ass first.

Kankuro smirked. Maybe this competition wasn't so boring after all.


	7. KakashiYamato

((Author's Note: The beginning of this RP was unfortunately lost. To summarrize, Yamato made a dangerous mistake on a mission and almost loses his life. When Kakashi hears about it, he seeks his partner out and inquires about how his old sensei used to punish him . . . ))

"Eh-Eh? Punished me? Well, I really wasn't bad- it was only used a couple of times..." he gulped, and kneaded the back of his neck. "Well, sensei always thought that once in a while, no matter who you were, a little over-the-knee discipline was needed..." he laughed nervously. "But that was in the past.."

"Over the knee, hmm . . . ?" Kakashi said. "I thought as much. It is one of the more common ways to keep genins disciplined. Many ninjas however, require discipline well after they make chuunin or jounin. Even ANBU." His grip on Yamato's arm suddenly tightened. "What do you think, Tenzou-kun?"

"N-Nani? Kakashi-sempai, you aren't thinking...?" the knowing smile that crossed the silver haired jounin's face was telling him otherwise. "I-I'm not a little kid anymore, Kakashi-san..." he kicked the dirt. "I may be...young....but I'm not a child...?"

"No, you're certainly not anymore." Kakashi reached out and grabbed hold of Yamato's other arm. "I'm sure an adult like yourself would agree with me that healthy discipline requires upkeep for many years past puberty."

With a downward pull, Kakashi drew his younger squad-mate over his lap, where he secured him expertly. Hands behind his back, and backside elevated over one knee. "You did say your sensei punished you over the knee, eh . . .?"

"H-Hai, semapi, but--" he trailed off, feeling his cheeks go red with embarrassment. "--isn't this, outdated and u-u--un-called for?" he gulped, and wriggled his hips. "Corporal punishment is for children- and I really don't think I need it....Kakashi-san, please consider!"

The copy-nin's answer was two smacks--one to each back pocket. "On the contrary, Tenzou-kun, corporal punishment can be effective on a wide variety of age groups. And I believe your 'type' can benefit quite a bit from it's application." Another series of double-smacks. And then another. And another. The masked ninja wasn't holding back much with his swats, and each connection packed quite a bit of sting to it.

"Oooh! A-Auch--!" Yamato groaned, wriggling his hips, digging them into the mans thighs. "Ohohoo~! Senpai, stop it~!" he struggled to mantain his composure. "Aii--! Ah! Gomen, gomen! Kakashi-san!"

"Ah . . . . See? It's already having an effect on you . . . " Kakashi commented, before whipping his palm soundly against the underside of each buttock. As he disciplined, he couldn't help but also admire how firm and well-muscled Yamato's cheeks felt beneath his clothes. Just as he'd always suspected from those secret peeks he liked to take of them during long missions.

"A-Aieep-! N-NNnnnGGHH~!" he groaned, bucking up as he tried to escape. But it was useless with Kakashi in control. "Ooooh---senapi, I'm sorry for screwing up-I-I get it!"

"Do you . . . ?" The older Jounin paused. "I have one further question for you, Tenzou-kun." As he spoke, kakashi's hands crept down to Yamato's waistband, where they dug into the insides of his pants. "When your old sensei punished you, was it ever on the bare?" Without waiting for an answer, kakashi tugged down, so that half of Yamato's ass was hanging out of his pants.

He wasn't thinking of?! Face going even more red than before, he stuttered, "C-Chotto matte--!" he threw a hand back. "Only when I did something...well...ah!" he felt a sharp swat. "Hai, hai~!" he groaned, looking back at him, a pout forming on his face.

Catching hold of Yamato's hand, Kakashi finished drawing his pants down before laying on the spanks again. "I think almost getting yourself killed on a mission is bad enough to warrant it, don't you?"

"B-But--!" Before Yamato could protest further, Kakashi started up with the swats once more. Man, Kakashi could really burn someone's as cheeks off if he wanted too! It hurt like a damned bitch back there! "N-Nnnnnngh--!!!!"

"But what, Tenzou-kun? Is this punishment not good enough? Or perhaps I should begin spanking you harder," Kakashi murmurred, drawin his palm back and repeatedly slapping against those taut, naked buttocks. Each wriggle of the man's glutes only made Kakashi hold him down harder, and lay on the smacks more firmly.

"OO-OOHO--!" the man whined, wiggling he buns in the air, frantically trying to break free. Maybe it'd be best to stay quiet- but daaaaamn, it hurt! Hissing, grunting, writhing in pain, the wood nin clenched his teeth.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Kakashi's palm continued hitting back and forth across Yamato's buttocks. Both spheres were bright red by now, and hot to the touch. "From the sound of your groans, I'd say the punishment is starting to have an effect on you . . Though most ANBU can take discipline much longer. Perhaps I should keep punishing a little longer to toughen you up."

"O--OOh, OH, M-MoTHER--!" Yamato arched his back, gritting his teeth as best he could. "A-Aiiuch! Ah-AH! No-NO! SE-SEMPAI--T-That's u-UNCALLED F-For!!!" he whined, feeling tears making their way down his face.

"Nonsense, Tenzou-kun. Gai or Asuma-san could easily take this amount of punishment without tears. What if you're captured someday, and the enemy interrogates you this way? Can't have you reveal village secrets because you're not used to a little pain . . ." His hand cracked down unerringly on those buns, hardly leaving a second between the fast swats.

Sniffling, he felt stupid for being so weak. Well, it was still his first time,and all! Kakashi hit hard- no, he was just making up excuses. Maybe he _was_ weak. "I-I'll try harder sempai!" Yamato, grimacing, promised. "Nnnngh--!! I'm sor-sorry, si-sir!"And with that one comment, he glued his eyes shut, and braced himself for the rest of the onslaught.


	8. ChoujiNaruto

"Oooooi, ooooi~!" the loud blonde shinobi shrieked as he ran into the steak house, stopping before the team of Asuma. "Ne, ne, have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" he panted.

Shikamaru and Chouji turned. "Kakashi-sensei?" asked the lazy genius. Ino cocked her head.

"Nope, we just got back from a mission here," said Asuma.

"Yeah, and about to enjoy the reward for completing it!" Chouji beamed, napkin tucked into his scarf and chopsticks firmly in hand.

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms. "I wonder where he went off to.." he pondered, and watched the team, well, Chouji, begin to devour the tasty met before him. "Ha- geez, Chouji, save some for your team, teabyo! You're not the only one who completed it." He started laughing. "Hahaha!! You're such a fatass!" he yelled without tinking.

Shikamaru and Ino gasped together. Even Asuma looked astounded. Naruto . . . did he just . . . ?

All three looked at their chubby teammate. Chouji sat there, meat hanging limpy off his utensil. Suddenly, his chopstick snapped in half. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed Naruto by his collar. "Hey, Naruto!" he said in a loud shout, right in the blond's face. Anyone could tell that Chouji was beyond pissed. "WHAT did you just call me?"

Shikamaru groaned and sank his head to the table. Oh, this was going to be troublesome . . .

"E-Eeeh, eeh..." Naruto gulped, and looked at the Akamichi's pissed off glare. 'Fuck, that kinda just slipped out--I didn't think he'd get, well, this mad!' "Ahehehe~!" she scratched his head. "Look, it was just an accident! Don't mind me and my silly words, tebayo!"

The big Akimichi snorted, steam practically rising out from his nostrils. "An accident, huh? I'll teach you to watch what you say to me!" He turned to his teammates. "I'll be right back! Make sure you save a full plate for me!" Then, without giving Naruto time to escape, he hefted the surprised guy up over his shoulder and stomped out of the restaurant.

"Hey hey . . Calm down, Chouji . . ." Shikamaru called after his friend, but it was already too late. He looked to his sensei. "Oi, shouldn't you be stopping him?"

"Ah . . . Well, Chouji won't kill him," Asuma replied around a mouthful of beef. "And it might teach Uzuamki a good lesson."

'The truth is, you're afraid of Chouji too when he gets like that," Shikamaru thought, but didn't say out loud.

"Heey, hey, Chouji, c'mon, dattebayo!!" the blonde whinned and kicked all over, beginning to make a scence as he was thus dragged out of the shop. "I didn't mean ot call you a fat ass! Well---it's true though, you are one!! I was just stating the obivious. CHOUUUJI~!"

The sound of teeth grinding together could plainly reach Naruto's ears. "You--you . . ." Chouji couldn't even finish his sentence. The Akimichi was inarticulate with rage. "THAT'S IT!" Jumping up to a roof with Naruto firmly in hand, Chouji sat himself on a crate and then pulled the blond HARD over his lap. Before Naruto could struggle or escape, Chouji had him pinned down. "You're about to learn what happens to those who call an Akimichi fat!"

"Y-Yo, yo--OOF! "the blonde let out a gasp of surprise. "H-Hey, what gives!?" he demanded, kicking his legs frantically. "H-HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING, TEBAYO?!" he saw the Akimichi reach for his waistband. No way, no way! He wouldn't! Not up here and in front of the village?! Oh shit- he was as good as DEAD.

"So you say I'm a fatass, huh!?" Chouji hollored. With a powerful yank, he ripped Naruto's orange pants down. Next came the guy's boxers, baring his butt completely. "Well YOU, Naruto, YOU are about to have a RED ass!!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Immediately, Chouji palm was slamming down on those perky, bouncy ass-cheeks.

"A-Ahh!!!" the blonde yelped out, kicking his legs, and wriggling like a mad man. "What the f-fuck!? S-Stop s-smacking my A-ASS! T-TEBAYO!" he groaned, hissing and growling under his breath. Oh if Sakura, or-or even Sasuke came by!? What if his entire team came by!?

"No! You called me fat, you have to pay the penalty!" Chouji shouted back. His big hand smacked back and forth between Naruto's tan buttocks, leaving hand-prints all over both. "This is how we Akimichi have defended our honor for generations!"

"S-Screw you-your h-HONOR, DAMN IT!" the blonde was beyond pissed. Some nerve this guy had! Some nerve!! Uuugh!! "NN-Nnngh-When I get up, I'm going to kick your ass, tebayo--OOOOW!!!!" he hollered.

"No, when you get up . . . " Chouji's voice was suddenly quiet. "You're going to apologise for what you said. Otherwise . . . " The spanks gained both speed and power, until they were literally slamming down against Naruto's trapped rear. "I'LL KEEP GOING UNTIL YOUR BUTT LOOKS LIKE COOKED MEAT!"

"AAAHH!" The blonde shrieked, kicking his legs like someone had lit a fire on his hind end. "OWOWOWO-OUCH--OK, OK!!" he cried. "Sorry, SORRY!" he wriggled his buns high in the air. Well, if the village couldn't hear him before, they could sure as hell now.

"Oh, you're not sorry yet . . . " Chouji said, smirking as he punished. "But you WILL be." The sound of his skin-on-skin smacks rang out across the village. This was Chouji's first time punishing Naruto, but hardly his first time spanking anyone else. It was just Naruto's bad luck that he'd never witnessed the results of calling an Akimichi 'fatass' before now.

With a growl, Chouji began to concentrate on just one cheek. "I'm not fat! I'm pleasantly plump! Got it!?"

Nodding as he twisted and turned frantically, he replied. "OooW!! OK, OK! GOT IT, GO-GOT IIIIT~!" he whinned, hissing and whinning out as the fast barrage pummeled his poor rear.

But Naruto's twists didn't stop Chouji from properly barbecuing that cheek. Nodding determinedly to himself, Chouji started in on the other. "And you won't make the mistake of calling me that again, WILL you?"

"O-OH!! NO, NO! NEV-NEVER--AAAH!!-NEVER AGAIN!" he swore, as on-looking bystanders began looking up, laughing and pointing. Naruto felt his cheeks flush, and he balled his fists. "I'm S-SO-ORRY!"

Nodding at the strident cry, Chouji gave one final heavy slap to the middle of Naruto's ass before he stood up. Placing hands on both Naruto's shoulders, Chouji stared into Naruto's red eyes with fiery passion usually only seen when he was denied the last potatoe chip. Then, he let out a grin. "Apology accepted, Naruto. But like I said, just don't let me catch you using that word again or I'll have to use Baika-no-jutsu to REALLY teach you a lesson!"

All of Chouji's anger seemed to have disappeared, apparently having beat itself out onto Naruto's glowing ass.

"Oooh, y-yeah, sure thing, bu-buddy.." he groaned, rubbing his eyes, and tending to his searing red ass. "Gotcha--w-won't happen again." Nodding, he let out a stupid grin, his signature one that is, and let out a small chuckle.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. You're not the first to say it, and probably not the last." Chouji slung a friendly arm around the blond. "Sorry I had to beat you so bad, Naruto. But, I figured since you used to get it so much from Iruka-sensei that I had to hit extra-hard to get through to you . . . "

"Ahaha! Iruka-sensei really did hit hard, didn't he?" Glancing to his ass, then to the people below, he yelped, and covered himself. "Chouji, you ripped my pants, tebayo.." he whinned. "I-It's fine, tebayo.."

"A--Ah! Sorry, Naruto!" Chouji said, realizing what he'd done. "I was just so angry before that I wasn't thinking! Uhhh, stay right here. I'l run and get you a fresh pair." Turning, the big nin hopped down to the street.

"Eeeh, eeeh..hurry!" he whinned, glancing from side to side as he blushed madly. Wait, wasn't Chouji sitting on a crate? Ah hah! Flipping the top open, he jumped inside. Phew. Safe, at last.

"Heh, tubby got you GOOD, didn't he," a male voice suddenly said from above Naruto. Kiba's voice appeared from over the box, giving a low whistle at Naruto hiding inside. He sat down on it. "Man, Uzumaki, I knew you were at the bottom of the class, but getting spanked by a fellow genin? Geez, man."

Shooting out of the box like a rocket, he pointed a finger, and screamed. "EEEH, KIBA?! YOU WERE WATCHING?! DAMN YOU!" he grabbed the guys shirt, growling. "You, you--!! Eeep!!" he suddenly realized he was still naked, Slumping into the box again, he covered himself.

"Heh heh! 'Course I was watching! Me and half the village!" Kiba laughed loudly at Naruto's panicked expression. He leaned down to smirk at the guy. "A show like that is too hysterical to miss. You may as well come on out, bud. Not like it's anything we ALL haven't seen before by now."

Standing back up again, Naruto had a look of dismay on his face. "You mean . . . everybody just saw me gettin' my ass whipped? Sh--SHIT!"

"Yep. Just like an academy brat over Iruka's lap again." Kiba smirked. He ambled around the box to get an unobstructed view of the blond's butt. He reached out to pat the red skin. "Whooo, and he got you good too, huh? Who knew the fatass had it in him?"

"Y--yeah, he hits pretty hard," Naruto mumbled, shifting a little. "But--man! Don't say that word! It's what got me in hot water in the first place! If he hears . . . !"

"Hah! So what if he hears? I'm not a guy like you, Uzumaki, able to be beat by just anybody," Kiba said. "Besides, I saw Chouji running off towards the market--probably to get a new pair of pants for you, huh?" He smirked and gave the bare butt a slap.

"Yeah, probably. he--Yow!" Naruto yelped. He rubbed his cheeks and scowled.

"He won't be back for at least ten minutes then. Anyway, like I saw sayin'. Must be pretty damn embarrassing getting spanked by another genin like that. And not even a genius like Sasuke or Neji, but fatass Akimichi Chouji! Hah! It'd be hilarious if it wasn't so tragic." Kiba laughed loudly anyway.

"Yeah yeah, real funny Inuzuka," Naruto shot back. He'd just about made up his mind to punch Kiba out, when his eyes suddenly saw a large figure approaching them. A large . . . pleasantly plump figure. A sparkle suddenly reached Naruto's eyes. "Uhhh, say, Kiba. What were you just saying about Chouji again?"

"About Chouji? Nuthin'," Kiba replied. "Just remarking on what a dumbass you are. Oh but hey! That reminds me. Maybe you can settle a question I had, since you were right there and all. What do you think was bouncing more while fatass spanked you, your perky bubble butt-cheeks, or Chouji's enormous GUT?" Kiba laughed some more, unaware of a broad shadow falling across him from behind.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY!?" a bellow suddenly sounded from behind him. Before Kiba could turn, two big hands fell across his shoulders.

"Uhhh--gah! Chouji! Uhhh, when'd you get here!? I thought you were--"

"Going to the market? Actually, I just went to Shikamaru's house since it was closer. Even got a pair of shorts that should be Naruto's size." Chouji tossed them to the blond without looking. "Now, I'll ask you one more time . . . WHAT were you just SAYING?"

"Uh . . . N--Nothing man! Nothing!" Kiba said, starting to worry as those massive hands squeezed down. "Right Naruto? Tell him!"

"As if! Chouji, this guy was just bragging about how F. A. T. you are!" Naruto said, being careful to spell the word oout instead of speak it.

"I thought so," Chouji said, and lifted the guy up.

"Dammit Uzumaki! You'll pay for that! I--Oof!" He was suddenly slammed down over Chouji's lap. Realizing what was about to happen, Kiba began to immediately struggle. But he couldn't get far with the large Akimichi holding him down. This time, it was Kiba's pants which were completely ripped off his body. The Inuzuka gasped as his lower body was completely stripped, including his round butt. He didn't have much time to be embarrassed, however, as Chouji also chose that moment to begin his punishment.

"Who's the fatass NOW, Kiba?" Chouji yelled, slamming his palm across both newly-bared ass-cheeks. He wallopped each bun in turn, leaving no room for mercy. "Got anything to say about my WEIGHT while you're down there?!"

"Y-YEOOOOW!!" Kiba shrieked and wriggled his hot buns over the massive thighs. "O-Oh, I s-said you were--OW!--pl-pleasantly p-plump--Ouch!!"

"And now lying AGAIN on top of it!" roared Chouji. "That's it, I'm going to beat your butt until it's sizzling!" Few leaf-nin knew just how strong Chouji could get when he was angry, but Kiba was clearly feeling it now as harder and harder smacks met his well-toned, hard-squirming Inuzuka buttocks.

The crowd that was once gazing at Naruto's red hot bubbly ass, they were now pointing, and chuckling at the Inuzuka suspended over the large Akimichi's knee, yelping, and squirming his butt all over. "OWW!! CHOUJI---DAMN IT, STOP!"

"As soon as you take back what you said!" Chouji snapped. His giant palm kept on swinging, almost completely covering one of Kiba's cheeks with each SWAT. The Akimichi's expression was a mixture of indignation and the solemn doling of justice. Naruto grinned, even as he rubbed his own ass. "Serves ya right, Kiba . . . "

"OOOOOH---A-Alright, alright!! S-Sorry, Chouji! I'll never call you fat again!" the Inuzuka promised. "Never again!"


	9. AsumaKiba

Inuzuka Kiba gnashed his teeth as he was lead away by the burly Jounin. "Neji really did start it, Asuma-sensei . . . !" he growled. "And after what he did to Hinata during the exams . . . I was just defending my teammate's honor!"

This argument made perfect sense to an Inuzuka, with their pack mentality. Unfortunately, it rarely held with the general population. Even worse, Kiba knew it wouldn't hold with his mom. Asuma was surely taking him back home, and Kiba had already been punished for fighting with village-mates _twice_ that month. Once with Naruto, that fart-winning punk, and the other with Chouji (Kiba had made the mistake of calling him chubby). His ass had finally healed from those two incidents when he'd gone after Neji, and now he was going to get it a third time? He'd be lucky if his mom didn't literally rip him a new asshole for this one.

"Uhhh, hey sensei? Where're we going? You ain't taking me home, are ya?" Kiba asked, suddenly sweating at the thought.

"Are you suggesting I take you to the Ninja Tower then?" The clone answered. Despite being only a semi-solid representation of the real man, the Asuma-clone was every bit as smart and cunning as the original. He knew the kind of punishments the Inuzukas handed to their "cubs" and quite frankly, he agreed with them in these circumstances.

Both Genins had acted quite stupidly attacking each other but things were made worse by the fact that it took place in the middle of a busy civilian street. If someone besides each other had been hurt, he'd be in quite of mind of truly taking them to the Tower to have it written on their permanent records.

But fortunately the one most injured had been a fruit stall and the adjacent wall and Asuma wasn't the kind of man to raise a fuss over too little. Still, their parents, or in Neji's case, guardian, needed to know about this. The clone wondered if the original was going to be done handing over Neji to the Hyuugas soon.

"You mom will find out sooner or later, Kiba."

The hackles on Kiba's back raised at mention of the Tower. "What? No! No no no, that'd be even worse!"

The genin sighed, and grit his teeth. But then he puffed his chest out and squared his shoulders. "She wouldn't find out if . . . " He felt so stupid asking for this, especially with how big he could see Asuma's hands were, but . . . "Not if YOU handled my punishment personally, Sarutobi-sensei. Y'know . . . just kept it between us."

He'd never gotten licks from Asuma before. Shikamaru and Chouji had told him a few stories, but . . . Hell, ANYTHING would be better than if his mom found out. Kiba would like to have an ass left when he woke up the next morning, thank you very much.

The clone stared at Kiba in surprise. Why would he ask that of a him? Wouldn't it be better if his own parents or sensei handled this?

But when he thought about it, maybe the young Inuzuka didn't want to face his mother's wrath. Asuma had gone on a few missions with her and she WAS a scary woman, and it made him glad that his rank was higher than hers. He didn't envy any of the Chuunins she took over her knee.

Besides, it wasn't as if Kiba was trying to avoid punishment, just his mom. The clone took a long drag of his cigarrette a exhaled the smoke as he considered. He then said "I'll let YOU decide." And dissapeared in a puff of leaves.

Kiba didn't have time to be surprised as the original Sarutobi Asuma appeared behind him.

"Well...consider this your once-in-a-lifetime, free-get-out-of-jail ticket. Next time I'm going directly to your parents, understood?"

The Inuzuka jumped a little as the clone was replaced with the original. Damn, he'd actually been hoping the guy would be dumb enough to try and discipline him with a clone. The thing would probably only last a couple whacks, and then it would poof away to leave Kiba scott-free.

But now he was faced with the real thing. For the first time, Kiba noticed how just how obviously muscular Asuma's upper body really was. He tried not to gulp.

"You mean it, sensei?" Kiba asked, relief flooding through him. "Thanks!" It didn't occur to him for a second that he as thanking the man who was about to beat his ass hot and tender, nor that Asuma wasn't necessarily doing him any favors. Kiba was an Inuzuka, and reckoned he knew a thing or two about taking spankings by now.

He looked around, reaching for his belt. "Uh, where you want to do it?" he asked. "Right here? Or . . . " 

Asuma tried not to laugh at Kiba actually THANKING him for this. He knew that by the end of this his attitude would probably be really different. Sure, he was not as ruthless as Tsume, but he still knew a thing or two about meting out corporal punishment. That lazy-ass Shinkamaru was in his team after all.

Finding a rather large and flat rock, Sarutobi seated himself. He felt a bit awkward having Kiba offering himself like this. Usually he had to forcibly haul the offender across his lap.

"Er...undo your pants and come over here."

Kiba nodded, all business now. With an easy pull, his pants were at his knees. "Like this?" he mumbled, moving to drape himself over the big man's knee. He was wearing his lucky dog-bone boxer shorts, and this reminded him that Akamaru was still there. He looked to his dog and frowned. "Hey, go scram for a little while, okay boy? I'll sniff you out when I'm done here."

It wasn't that Akamaru seeing him getting licked would be anything new for the pup, but if Kiba could use all the privacy he could get. When the white dog barked once and headed into the brush, he breathed a small sigh of relief. Next thing he knew, he felt Asuma's big hands gripping him.

"Almost." Without bothering to expand on his response,The Fire-nin unceremoniously hoisted the errant Inuzuka on his lap. He then pulled Kiba's printed boxers down to match his grey pants.

"Aw man! Not bare ass . . . !" Kiba groaned as his underwear was hauled down. In truth, few spankings Kiba had ever received were on anything BUT naked cheek, but Kiba had hoped this one might be different. Unfortunately for him, so far Asuma was performing every disciplinary step that another Inuzuka would in his place.

That left his nude buttocks lying fully exposed over the man's knee, dimpling slightly and clenching in the sudden draft. Like most members of his clan, Kiba had a well-muscled, chiselled set of buns on him. It was as if whoever created the Inuzukas had known ahead of time how much trouble they'd regularly get into, and given them suitably spankable backsides as a result.

Asuma had decided to treat this as a sort of formal disciplinary action between a higher-ranking Jounin and a wayward Genin since he wasn't anything close to Kiba's sensei. Well that wasn't entierly true...Kiba's was Kurenai's student after all...and that sort of gave him certain rights?

Now that he thought about it, how DID she castigate her students? Or more specifically just Kiba, since the universe would collapse into itself if Hinata did anything out of line and Shino was possibly the quietest of the Genin guys of his generation.

It suddenly occurred to him that Kurenai might very well spank Kiba like Tsume did. It made Asuma mildly jealous the thought of this smelly teen's muscular body over the thighs of his lovely girl.....he would have to talk to her about it later....

The chain-smoker shook his head when he realized he was digressing. Sneaking a look at Kiba's buns before he started, he realized that the Inuzuka's bottom was taut and firm like Shikamaru's and at the same time he was better fed, a bit like Chouji.

Kiba wriggled somewhat as he felt Asuma raising up his hand. Since graduating the Academy, Kiba's principal discipliners had been his sensei and his mom. That was all well and good, but the fact was that they were both female. Kiba hadn't had a male figure filling that role in his life for some time, and was about to get an eye-opening experience on just what he'd been missing.

Smiling at the comparison, Asuma drew back his hand and, sparing no leniency, smacked down the first of many punishing spanks.

As the first smack thundered across his ass, Kiba's eyes opened wide. It took a few seconds for the full sting to settle in, and by that time several more blows had landed down. "Oooh!" he let out, and kicked his sandalled feet out at the unexpected burn. 

Asuma noted with satisfaction that Kiba's willingness to tkae the punishment was quickly evaporating. He wrapped his left arm around the dog-nin's waist in case he suddenly got any funny ideas of trying to escape. Asuma would have none of that, he'd see the punishement through.

Trying to set a pace, he landed several swats on the Inuzuka rump, trying to hit every place at least once. Kiba twitched and wriggled accordingly every time he hit his sensitive sit-spots, unlike Shikamaru, who took most of his punishments trying to pretend they weren't happening.

After a bit the Fire-nin realized that there was something satisfying about spanking Kiba on the bare. He wondered if he could do this more often, you know, to spare Kurenai the awkwardness of spanking a male student. And in the meanwhile, SHE could give some butt-bustings to Ino, whom he had never touched for fear of being too rough.

Despite himself, Kiba started to twist and flex as the man's big hands solidly clapped his ass-cheeks. His butt already felt like it was burning up, and the spanking had just started! "Ah, ouch!" he yelped as a tight smack met his left buttock.

Kiba almost felt like he was letting his clan down, putting on a poor show over the bearded Jounin's muscular thighs. Letting out little yells already . . . who did he think he was, _Naruto?_ But the fact was that Asuma's palm was much more painful than he'd anticipated. In comparison, his mother's spankings always hurt like hell, and lingered for several days--but they weren't man-to-man discipline like this session was. Hell, but it wasn't even that Asuma was a guy. Whenever Iruka-sensei had spanked him back in the Academy, it hadn't hurt like this either . . . Kiba chalked it up to Asuma's impressive musculature, as the full force of the man's body was bearing down on his wriggling rump.

As his ass heated up, Kiba's struggles started to get more aggressive. He kicked and squirmed his hips all over Asuma's lap. "Oooww, not so hard, man!" he shouted. As a last-ditch effort to preserve some of his dignity, Kiba reached his hand back to try and block the burning attacks.

"Kiba! No covering up!" Asuma grabbed the offending hand and twisted it on the Genin's back so he would not try again. He huffed in annoyance. Usually the penalty for such a thing was the use of an implement and he considered it, since this was a formal discipline session and all.

But he decided against it, since he had nothing to hit Kiba with besides his belt, and his offense had not been THAT bad. As a replacement, he placed ten solid smacks on the dog-nin's sit-spots, harder than he'd done before. The kid had to learn.

Kiba buns, in the meanwhile, where getting redder and redder as the spanking went on. Asuma wondered if they would be as red as his clan tattoos before Kiba started crying.

"Nnngh! S--sorry, Sensei!" Kiba panted. When those ten hard blows came, he screwed his eyes shut and could barely keep himself from howling like a horny dog at a full moon. It hurt so bad!

His struggles increased, though they were even less focused than they had been before. With his arm caught, there was zero chance of escape. He had no choice but to stay over the man's lap and take as many spanks as Asuma was going to give him, as hard as Asuma was going to give them. Nevertheless he wriggled like a caught flounder, arcing his back, hissing in pain and clenching his ass-cheeks. That damn palm just wouldn't quit! It felt harder than one of his clan's paddles.

As the spanking went on to more and more excruciating levels, Kiba's only thought could be, _And I ASKED for this! What the hell was I thinking!_ His one comfort was that, hopefully, Neji was getting some similar treatment at that same moment.

"Oooh! I promise I won't--yowww!--get into fights no more! Ahhngh! Please!" Kiba bit his lip. He could feel tears gathering behind his eyes.

Not long now... Asuma knew by the nature of Kiba's struggles that tears would soon come.

Without pausing his spanks, he began to lecture. "It's not that you pick fights hat bothers me, Kiba, it's with WHOM and WHERE you get into them. It's simply not acceptable for you to destroy half the town just because you feel your pride has been wounded. AS a shinobi, you must have the responsibility to know when to back away."

"Ouwww!" Kiba twisted his rear from side to side, hoping to dodge at least one smack and delay the burn for even a second. But every one of Asuma's pounding blows hit him unerringly, sending hot ripples through his red backside and straight to the pain centers in his brain. He was practically humping Asuma's lap in his efforts to get loose.

"Gahhhng! Alright, sensei--you're right!" Kiba said frantically. With his ass feeling like it was, he'd agree to pretty much anything if it's mean an end to his punishment. As the rough spanks only kept coming, Kiba finally felt what he'd been trying to hold off. Hot tears, cascading down his cheeks. "Won't do it again . . . !" he said amidst his sudden blubber.

Asuma leaned back once he was sure that the lesson had sunk in. Further punishing the Inuzuka would be overkill and he was not a cruel man. He let Kiba sob on his lap at his heart's content as he considered his next move.

Let the kid go home? Another lecture? Escort him to the Inuzuka compound? This was the problem with disciplining brats that were neither his children nor his subordinates. He was unsure as what to do.

Looking down, he considered the state of Kiba's disciplined ass. Now THAT was a glowing red. The boy could use some soothing lotion.

Kiba simply lay slung over Asuma's knee, bawling for a few moments. His ass felt like raw hamburger, and he was HIGHLY doubtful of his ability to sit anywhere for at least the next day or two.

The Inuzuka had a newfound respect now. Not just for Asuma's ability to lay on the pain, but also for Shikamaru and Chouji. If what he'd just went through were the consequences for breaking the rules in Team 10, Kiba now understood why those two generally stayed out of trouble. Going over Asuma's knee was like asking for a set of grilled butt-cheeks.

"Ooh . . . y'really got me . . . good, sensei . . . " Kiba said, finally reaching back to grasp his throbbing buns. "That was about as bad as an Inuzuka beating . . . " the genin sniffed. Then he let out a little chuckle. "Maybe I should've gone with my mom after all."

"Hnn, got that right, boy. I'm not a man to do things half-way." Noticing that he had considerably calmed, Asuma let him off his lap. "Now mind you keep your manners around Kure-- I mean Yuuhi-sensei, else I might see you again."

Asuma smiled a fiendish smile and gave Kiba a playful smack in the rump as the dog-nin pulled up his pants.

"Ooh--ow!" Kiba barked at the last spank and wiggled into his pants with a grimace. He rubbed the seat of them once he was done, appearing to massage his back pockets.

"Eh? Kurenai-sensei . . . ? Waitaminute, you don't mean that she'd get you to . . . !" Kiba didn't finish the sentence. It was too horrible even to contemplate. Getting spanked by Kurenai could be pretty bad, sure, but she didn't do it very hard and Kiba could usually make it through them without even breaking a sweat. They were more embarrassing than anything. But, if Asuma was put in charge of them then he could practically kiss his ass goodbye.

"That's right, I'm going to make sure she tells me you're keeping in line every day." Without realizing it, Asuma was giving away the fact that he shared a relationship with the Kunoichi, which at that point Kiba didn't know. "So you better watch your ass!"

He really didn't have any intention on keeping tabs on someone else's student, even his girlfriend's, but at least this way Kiba would stay out of trouble longer than the spanking warranted.

"Aw, man!" Kiba said, rubbing his bottom more insistently now. His reputation as a trouble-maker was well-earned, and he could clearly see himself yanked over Asuma's big lap every day on some of his better weeks. Hey, with teammates like Shino and Hinata, _somebody_ had to be the life of the party.

Just then, Akamaru came bounding out of the woods. he hopped up into Kiba's jacket, where the Inuzuka spared a hand to pet him. The dog yipped a question, and Kiba answered, "Yeah, it's over now, boy." Then he winced. "For the moment, anyway."

Turning to go, Kiba nodded at Asuma. "Well, see ya around then Sensei . . . Probably a lot more than I'll like!"


	10. Chuunin Hunting 1 KakashiKankuro

_Author's note: This next series is basically what happens when we get bored, heh. A Chuunin Exam is actually a clever front for a Jounin Exam, with the older ninja's mission to capture as many younger nin as possible and punish them . . ._

Jumping from tree top to tree top, the lazy Hatake glanced down to the nin below, when suddenly he spotted the black suited, puppet master finishing up a brawl in which he had won. Huh, they must have both of their scrolls by now...A small grin forming on his face, he waited for a surprise attack when the nin would be left alone. "Next target- Kankuro of the Sand," he muttered.

"Hah! They call this a test?" Kankuro said smugly, wiping his sandal on his defeated opponent's face. "This village really is composed of weaklings."

Gaara cleared his throat, which made Kankuro suddenly freeze. "Er . . . Why don't you go on ahead, Gaara. I'll just finish things up here," he said, though with a slight tremor in his voice.

When his red-headed sibling simply nodded and jumped off, Kankuro blew out a sigh in relief. Then he turned back to his fallen adversary. "Now what should I do to him . . . " he asked. "Humiliate him in his defeat by taking his pants? Writing something on his face for whoever else comes across this clearing? Or maybe . . . " he smirked and drew up one of his puppets. "Kerasu could use some target practice . . . "

"What's this about the Leaf being composed of weaklings?" A voice whispered from behind him. "Or, was I mistaken by that...?" he asked, and when Kankuro was able to spin around, almost getting ready to punch, the jounin caught his blow, and gripped it. "Hmmm?"

"Huh?" His eyes widened as he recognized this guy. He'd been standing with the other adults during all that talking they'd had to stand through earlier. "Hey, you're not a chuunin!" the puppet-nin spat. "Go fuck off and mind your own business."

"Of course not, but I couldn't help but overhear your so-called victory." he replied, the grip tightening. "The Leaf isn't made of garbage, for your information. If we were,you would have noticed that I was overlooking your entire battle from some time ago. And, you didn't even realize that I had been behind you until I had spoken."

"So what?" Kankuro said with a scowl. "So you like watchin', huh? Whatever gets your rocks off, man. But speaking of behinds, have you looked behind yours lately?" While they talked, Kankuro had been busily manipulating his puppet so that it popped up right behind the masked jounin, thrusting forward with a poisoned needle.

The masked nin froze on the spot, before collasping on his knees--that is, before the poof of smoke appeared. Withing two seconds, the masked nin had the older teen, by the arms, and roughly pinned them to the small of his back, before he muttered, "Look here, punk," he mocked. "This is why I wake up every morning." A sadistic smirk crossed his face, and again, within a flash, the puppet nin had his ass bared and was over the man's knee.

"OOF!" Kankuro grunted as he was slammed down. Then he was quickly bucking as he realized his whole ass had gotten exposed. "HEY! What the hell're you doing, one-eye? Let go of me!" Kankuro said angrily. This guy, he wasn't seriously going to . . . !

"Hmm..." Kakashi replied simply with a raise of the hand, before he began firmly smacking it down, causing the teen on his lap to squirm, cuss, and wriggle his bratty behind up in the air. Hm, catching this one was easier than anticipated...

"Argh! Motherfucker!" Kankuro yelled as that swat nailed one ass-cheek. He squirmed as a hand-print filled in on the firm, slightly plump bun. "Get your hands off me! You can't--can't spank me like a little kid!" he shouted. They got punished in Suna too, but not with hand-spankings. He flushed in humiliation at being held like he was, bare butt exposed to anyone who might pass by and the masked nin's hand descending for a second blow. "Yeargh!"

"Well, you sure acted childish back there, don't you think? Even your team mate, ah, yes, that Gaara fellow noticed." He nodded whilst pounding the raw flesh, noting as he began deepening in color as the nin continued to struggle and yell.

"Ow! What's it to you? Even if you're right, you've got no right to punish me this way. I'm not even from this village!" Kankuro said, twisting and struggling harder to escape. His formerly pale ass was quickly darkening to pink and red hues all across both spheres of bouncing, muscular flesh.

"But you're in MY village, so you'll have to abide by the rules, ne?" he landed a particularly hard spot on his under curve. Kakashi was doing quite well, maintaining anger building up inside him and all.

"Nngh!" Kankuro twisted, squirmed, and flexed over Kakashi's knee, punished butt absorbing more and more blows. When his sit-spot got a good spank, Kankuro back arched out as he yelled, and his cat-ear hat actually fell off. The sand-nin grimaced and wriggled some more. "When I tell Baki-sensei about this, he's gonna make you sorry . . . " he said as a last resort.

Little did the Sand-nin know, his sensei, Baki, had also been in on this. "Hm...suit yourself," he replied, almost instantly, like he'd been expecting something like that to come from the the teen. Pummeling each cheek soundly, he decided to step in up a bit by targeting his sit spots.

"Ow! Ow ow oh yow!" For the first time Kankuro started to really yelp as his lower buttocks were scalded. He twisted harder and threw an arm back, though it was easily caught and his punishment continued without even a break in the beat. "No! Not there! Owww! SHIIIIIT!"

"Curse and yell until your heart is content, but that'll not stop your punishment." he replied, hefting him up a bit as the ass beating continued. After a good solid minute of pounding flesh, Kakashi clapped his hands, and nodded. Lesson learned.

By the end of it Kankuro was actually in tears and apologising for badmouthing Konoha. He sniffled over kakashi's lap until he allowed up, where he immediately grabbed his ass and rubbed vigorously. "Fuck that stings . . . "

"Heh." Kakashi chuckled. "Lesson learned- don't mess with the Leaf," he scolded, before folding his arms, and disappearing just like he had done before.

"Shit . . . " Kankuro wiped his face, only to realize that he'd smeared his face-paint. Have to reapply that, too. Hopefully Gaara wouldn't ask why he was moving so stiffly when he caught up . . . or decide to sand-paddle him on top of what he'd already got for dawdling so much.


	11. Chuunin Hunting 2 AsumaSasuke

While Kakashi was doing his thing, other Jounin were hunting down targets of their own. Asuma landed on a tree-branch above where Team 7 was positioned. Spanking teenage boy's bottoms didn't really appeal to Asuma, but he knew he'd need to catch up with Kakashi if he was going to win this thing. And hell if he was going to lose. Especially since he knew what the winner got to do to all the men who lost . . . Asuma flushed a bit, and settled to wait for his chance to spank either of the boys below.

"Aw screw you teme!" Naruto said as the ending line to yet another conflict between him and Sasuke. "Who does he think he is . . . " he muttered to himself as he stomped off. "I gotta take a piss anyway!" he shouted over his shoulder. Above them, Asuma grinned. Both would be separated. And since the sight of Naruto relieving himself wasn't something he EVER wanted to see, it'd have to be Sasuke.

Growling under his breath as his tapped his foot, the raven haired youth scoffed, and crossed his arms. "Urusai, dobe" he mumbled to himself. Jeesh, Naruto was such a handful- and the Uchiha could only handle so much stress! God, he was such an idiot! Always causing trouble, and such, man, no wonder Kakashi beat his ass so often.

"Deserves a good spankin', doesn't he," a burly voice said from behind, as if echoing his thoughts. Asuma's hand settled on Sasuke's shoulders. "But from where I was sitting, you were doing half the arguing there too, so maybe I should start with you, hmm?"

The Uchiha nearly jumped, and turned slightly as his eyes narrowed into slits. He'd been watching? Holy shit-these jounin were good! "...A-Asuma-sensei..?" he rose a brow at him. This was Shikamaru's sensei, wasn't he?

The man nodded, being careful to avoid eye-contact. He knew Sasuke's sharingan wasn't fully activated yet, but always best not to take chances. With Uchihas, it was always best to take them by surprise, and then push that advantage as hard as you could while they were off-balance. That's why Asuma roughly picked him up and quickly tossed him over an outstretched knee. "Nothing personal," he said as the only explanation before the first smack came down. SPANK!

And believe me, Sasuke was surely taken by surprise when he found himself suspended over the large, burly man's knee. "--W-What're you doing?" he demanded, but knew the position all too well. He'd gotten it a lot at home, but that'd been a while ago. Kakashi had done it...once, but it was a daring move, and Sasuke wasn't a very happy Uchiha. Just like right about now.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! "Take it like a ninja, and we might be done before Naruto returns and sees you like this," Asuma said as he peppered the seat of Sasuke's shorts with hefty blows. Actually, Naruto would be getting an ass-beating of his own from a different jounin on the way back and be delayed, but Asuma had no way of knowing that.

"N-Nnngh--a-ahh-!" Sasuke groaned, gritting his teeth as he held onto his pride. He hadn't done anything. "N-Naruto had s-started it, d-damn it.." Sasuke growled, and balled his fists. Oooh, if that blonde came back, Sasuke swore he'd kill him- very, very slowly. "S-Shut up!" he yelled

"Right," Asuma said, and hauled Sasuke's shorts down, revealing those tight, taut Uchiha buttocks which would probably drive his fangirls wild if they could see them as close up as Asuma was. Right now though, they were looking slightly worse for wear as Asuma's palm crashed down on them, spanking the naked skin and leaving red marks all over the fine glutes.

Sasuke didn't dare show a sliver of pain, but honestly, he couldn't help it. Face going bright red as he felt his trousers around his ankles, and a cool breeze on his rear, he squirmed, and arched his back as a particular swat landed on his under thigh. "A-Ah...-oooh--!" he groaned.

"Like I said, nothing personal," Asuma said as he beat the globes. Back and forth between the cheeks, leaving no area untouched. "Look on the bright side, at least you got caught by me so you won't be getting it from Gai." Asuma's big palm continued it's punishing act, smacking a larger area than Kakashi's could with each swing and giving a deeper burn.

From the direction Naruto had stomped off in, they could suddenly hear other sounds of bare-bottom discipline. And a yelping voice which could only be Naruto's. Asuma chuckled. "Oops, guess your teammate wasn't so lucky."

So Naruto wasn't getting his ass beat too, huh? But that didn't matter, really, he was getting his ass beat, HARD. Asuma could cover more ground and deliver a greater sting, causing Sasuke's backside to heat up even quicker as he hissed out in pain, small groans and whimpers occassionally escaping his lips. "D-Dobe" he hissed under his breath- he'd pay. As soon as everyone was out of the area, he'd pay.

"I hope you're not talking about me," Asuma said as he started to focus on Sasuke's sit-spots. His hand hammered down on the writhing buns. "Or else we might be here for much longer."

"N-Nnngh-!" was his only response as Asuma scolded lightly. Then suddenly he arched his back again, and threw his head back, letting a shrill yelp escape him as his tender regions were targeted. Damn it, he was hoping that he'd forget about those! Jeesh, Asuma's hand could really pack a punch, and actaully, what seemed like forever, he felt tears stinging in his eyes.

Ten more good solid whacks, and Asuma finally decided to leave Sasuke's throbbing butt alone to cool back down. He stood the punished Uchiha up, and patted him on the shoulder. "Not bad, Sasuke. Keep those guts about you during the rest of the test." Bringing his arms up in a seal, Asuma disappeared--leaving Sasuke's shorts still around his ankles.

Sniffling, the Uchiha rubbed his eyes clear of tears, and moved down to his face to wipe the remaining tears away. "...n-never fuck with Asuma-sensei.." he scolded himself, and rubbed his abused rear as he glanced in the direction of Naruto, wondering how he was holding up as he gently slide his pants back up.

Meanwhile, the bare-butt licks Naruto was receiving also sounded like they were dying down. The two would be reunited soon enough, but first let's rewind and find out how Naruto got his spanking in the first place . . .


	12. Chuunin Hunting 3 GaiNaruto

Finishing up his piss against a tree, Naruto zipped up and started to head back. "Grrr, that Sasuke-bastard . . . " he muttered to himself as he went. "Always acting better'n me . . . I oughta kick his ass! Yeah! Maybe even yank his pants down and spank 'im." Naruto grinned at that thought, rubbing his hands together devilishly. Just then, what would Naruto hear but the actual sound of a bare-ass spank, coming from close by in Sasuke's direction. "Eh? N-no way, he couldn't be . . . " Naruto peered around a tree. He was greeted with his teammate squirming over Asuma's lap, gritting his teeth as his bared hindquarters were ignited.

Naruto brought a hand to his face to stifle the snickers. "Oh man! He's really gettin' it! I didn't even need to do it myself 'tebayo!" He hunched down to watch the rest, unaware that he'd soon be joining his rival, via the assistance of an advancing spandex-wearing Jounin . . .

Yes, Sasuke had definitely gotten it good. "Yosh, arigato, Asuma." Gai smiled to himself as he crouched on a branch and watched the blond. Heh, he was completely oblivious that he was there! Humph! Not to mention, he'd been pushing and shoving back there with the Uchiha. Jeesh, it's no wonder that Sasuke didn't beat his ass right there. Oh well, it was time for Gai to make his move. Hopping down from the tree, he braced his hips, and grunted. "Naruto-kun, what're you doing?" he asked, startling the youth.

"Gk--Gah!" Naruto jumped at the strong booming voice. He straightened and turned guiltily, before grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, it's that Bushy-brow's sensei . . . Err, just some reconnaissance sir! Never know where enemy ninjas might be, er, lurking . . . " he said, the distant noise of hard slaps echoing past them both.

"Lurking, hm? It looked like you were gathering blackmail to use against your teammate. Gai always believed that spankings were just supposed to be between the sensei and the student- no others should be allowed. "Is that so?"

The head-rubbing grew harder. "Aw c'mon, Bushy-Brow-Sensei . . . Just a little peek won't hurt," the blond said cheekily, "Besides . . . Sasuke totally deserves it 'tebayo!"

"Hm...doesn't matter, Naruto-kun. Neji's deserved a good whooping too, but you don't see Lee spying on him, you? Yosh. There's only one way to cure this.." A strong arm grabbed his wrist, and began pulling him over to a fallen log.

"Ne? Ne? Ne? Uhh . . . Bushy-Brow Sensei . . . what're ya DOING?" Naruto said as he was suddenly pulled forward. He tried to sneak one last look back at Sasuke's punishment, before he suddenly found himself getting bent over. "Eh! H--hey you can't do this! You're not my sensei, dattebayo!" he protested.

"Asuma's not Sasuke's sensei, is he?" Gai replied, yanking down the obnoxious orange pants, boxers following in suit as he secured a hand around the blond. "Sa...calm down, Naruto-kun. The sooner we begin-" he rose his hand, "-the sooner it'll end!" *SMACK*

"W--wait a sec!" Naruto called as his round, tan bottom (that practically everyone in the village had seen by now anyway) burst into view. His two often-spanked cheeks twisted over Gai's knee. "I was just--uh--Yow!" He yelped as a buttock bounced under the Taijutsu specialists hand. "That smarts!"

"Just what, Naruto?" he asked, delivering the stinging spanks hard and fast as the blonde yelped and squirmed as frantically as his teammate in the distance. Hm...from the sounds of it,it sounded like Asuma was wrapping things up with the Uchiha youth. Well, better get moving!

"Just--Ooh!" Naruto started to kick as his bubble-buns were pummeled. "Just--Owwww!" Gai would never find out, because Naruto chose to try a different tactic. "Not so hard 'tebayo! Yow ow owww! Cut me some slack, bushy-brow sensei . . . I mean, if it was--ghack!--if it was Kakashi-sensei getting HIS butt beat, YOU'D wanna watch it, right?"

"Of course I would, but I wouldn't! That'd be totally uncalled for and un-shinobi like!" Gai puctuated each of his words with a stinging spank, especially to his lower, sit spots. "Sasuke-kun may have deserved it, but you, sure enough, don't deserve to watch just so you can blackmail him! Yosh!"

"Ooh! I wasn't gonna blackmail him 'bayo!" Naruto protested, cheeks bouncing and reddening all over. "I just wanted to watch because--yow!--I get punished WAY more than Sasuke-teme does and I wanted to see him get his for once! Owowow!" Naruto wriggled all over Gai's tight, muscular thighs, kicking his feet hard and making a sandal go flying. "Y--you spank hard, Bushy Brow sensei . . . !" he gasped. "This must b-be why Rock Lee is so--y-yow!--tough!"

"Hmhhm!" Gai pummeled the naughty students rear, brow furrowed as he frowned intensly. "Doesn't. Matter. Naruto-kun." he replied, sighing as he stopped for the moment, shaking his hand. It reminded him when he was a young youth..aah, the glory days.

The blond panted as he also stopped his own struggles. He just lay over Gai's lap, his poor buns steaming in the cool forest air. "Ite ite ite . . . " he hissed. His bare ass-cheeks flexed and wriggled slightly by themselves, clenching a bit with the boy's breaths as if they too were panting. "Is--is that all, sensei . . . ?" he asked, a note of hope in his voice. "Because ooooh." He rolled his cheeks. "I don't think my butt can take much more 'tebayo!"

Gai glanced down at the boy suspended across he knees, like many an academy brat. "Saito.." he murmered to himself, listening as it seemed as though Asuma had finished on his side. "Almost, but not quite!" he rose his palm, again, smacking it down. He'd have to let Sasuke have some time to recover before the dobe ruined all his fun.

"Eh? Eh! OH!" Naruto started to yelp again as hearty spanks once again blasted his ass. "YOWWWW THAT HURTS, BUSHY BROWS-SENSEIII!" It was a remake of the prior scene, with Naruto once again kicking his legs and squirming crazily, all the while with Gai's rock-solid hand making contact with his bouncing ass. His other sandal followed the first, sailing into the bushes. Drips of snotty tears began falling to the ground below Naruto's face while he promised he would never, ever, watch another teammate's spanking for as long as he lived.

"Now there's a good nin." Gai replied heartily, laying a hand a top the boys burning rear before chuckling softly. "Hmph..Naruto-kun, I don't want you EVER spying on another team mate when discipline needs to be dealt, is that clear?"

"Ooh! Ooh . . . ! Y . . . YesSIR!" said the chuunin with the thoroughly fried bottom. Naruto felt like he was back in the Academy again after performing a particularly annoying prank on Iruka-sensei. He swallowed a bit and nodded fiercely. "Never again, I swear! Dattebayo!" he said . . . though next time he witnessed something similar, he'd likely "forget" this promise. But for the moment he meant his word, staunchly nodding and blabbering oaths to match the intense heat in his butt.

"Good." Gai replied simply, hefting the blubbering chunnin off his lap with a satisfying smack to the rear, before he disappered into the leaves.

The blond quickly reached back to rub, hopping around a little as his cheeks were soothed ever so slightly. It took a few minutes before the soreness fell enough so that he felt comfortable pulling his pants back up, and even then he hissed loudly as they rose over his buttocks. Wiping his face on a sleeve, he composed himself before limping back to Sasuke. "Hoi, teme," he said by way of greeting, rubbing his rear the whole while. "So er . . . anything happen while I was gone?"


	13. Chuunin Hunting 4  NarutoSasuke

"..." Sasuke eyes' averted to the blonde, who currently was limping, and had a pained expression on his face. Damn dobe, causing him toruble, getting his ass beat. Ugh! They always fought... "...Asuma-sensei came by- why are you crying?" he asked, trying to quickly change subjects,

"Oh. Uh, heh-heh, nothing! I'm not crying!" Naruto said, putting a cheerful, though still pained, expression. "I just ran into Gai-sensei and we had um, a little talk . . . Er, what did Asuma-sensei want?" Naruto also tried changing the subject.

"...he just wanted to make sure we didn't, or, more importantly, *you* didn't open our scroll." he replied, arms crossed over his chest. "What about it?" he felt himself twitching in the inside. "Dobe, it looks like you've been crying."

"Well-what about you?" Naruto returned petulantly. "It looks like you've been crying too. Your face is all red and you're standing so stiff. In fact, it looks like maybe somebody took your shorts down and spanked you like a bad little boy!"

"S-Sa-" Sasuke felt his face go crimson red, that dobe-! "...who the hell said that you could watch, huh?" he replied, growling angerly. "Well, it doesn't matter because I took mine without crying and wailing like a baby, Naruto." he teased, hissing through his teeth.

"Yeah! Well, th-that's probably because Asuma-sensei felt SORRY for ya, and didn't give it to ya hard enough! Maybe somebody should finish the job, 'tebayo!"

"U-Urusai, dobe!" Sasuke balled his fists angerly "I got it harder than you, and I stiill didn't crack a peep! He should've given it to you even harder than he did for peeping, dumbass!" he spat, 'hmph' ing angerly as he turned his back.

"Eh! EH! So you were also peeping at ME!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his teammate. "Why you-Temeeeeee!" With Sasuke's back turned, Naruto took that opportunity to leap forward. Hooking his fingers into his rival's pants, he dragged them down off his red butt.

"W-what the f-NARUTO!" he screamed, and jumped for the boy, digging him into the ground, whilst he ripped his pants off. "You stupid, stupid, dumbass! I wasn't peeping, I couldn't help but hear your senseless blubbering!" Both brawled on the ground.

"Blubbering! You . . . !" They wrestled around bare-ass, until Naruto got Sasuke into the position he wanted. "Take this!" Spank! Spank! Spank! His tanned hand started clapping back and forth over Sasuke's tight buttocks.

Sasuke instantly starting yelping as his rival pounding his raw cheeks. "Auc-ow! Dobe-! C-Cut it ou-damn it!" Within an insant, Sasuek was on top of him and spanking his ass back, hard.

"Y-yow! Hey, no fair!" Naruto's hot ass-cheeks reignited under his rival's palm. Using a sizeable exertion of strength, he heaved Sasuke off him and then was back to beating his butt. "I'll show you who can and can't handle a spanking on this team!"

Sasuke grunted when he landed on the ground once more. "And I'll be the one who'll be able to handle it!" After a minute or two, the two were in a akward position, in which tey were slapping each others bare cheeks roughly, as both screamed and yelled at one another.

"Ooh! Ow! Grrr! Nngh!" Naruto squirmed and wriggled on the ground, buttocks bouncing, but had to stay in position in order to keep a tight hold on Sasuke and continue bringing his hand down on HIS rosy ass. "Wh-what's the matter, teme? Can't-gah!-TAKE, it?" he asked, seeing that the hard ass-pounding was also getting to Sasuke just as much as it was getting to him. "C-can't beat my stamina!"

"N-Nnnngh! U-Uuuh-d-dobe!" Sasuke wriggled around, along with his dobe of a friend as they resentlessly pounded each others asses. "Y-You're yelping l-like a baby! W-What're you talking a-about?"

"Yow! If I'm yelping like a baby, then what are-ghhk!-YOU doing, teme?" Naruto demanded. His tan hand kept on slamming down onto Sasuke's ass, just as Sasuke's paler palm kept on smacking his own red buns. "YOU'RE the one squirming around like a bare-assed kid gettin' his first licking at the Academy!"

"N-Nani? No w-way! You're like a damned squirming baby-just like back wh-ooow!- when Iruka took you out into thehall way to sp-nngh!- spank your bare ass!" by this point, both were running out of energy, tiring, they panted roughly.

"Rrngh! Not so hard, dammit . . . !" Naruto said, shifting his buttocks around in pain. He took a deep breath as both boys took a small break from the ass-burn they were inflicting on each other. "Ne, teme . . . " he said with a pant. " . . . Wanna call it a draw? I mean, I could go on all day, but YOU look pretty tender back here so I'll uh, do you a favor . . . "

"...u-urusai, you're all is brighter than t-the Sharingan. " Both teens looked like they wre amongst tears. "...t-tch...only if y-you draw first." the Uchiha responded, taking a deep, un even breath. "...i-itai..."

"Wah? No way! YOU draw first." Naruto drew in a loud sniffle. He felt Sasuke's butt. "Your skin's hotter than one of your damn fire jutsus . . . "

Sasuke smacked his rear angerly. "Don't touch it, pervert!" he replied, face nearly as red as his ass. "Doesn't matter, I still lasted longer thna you."

"Ouch! Hey, I'm not a pervert! I was just SAYING." Naruto scowled, before loudly slapping those taut buns in response. "And who lasted longer! Do you want me to really go wild on you, teme?"

"Ah!" His hands shot to his bum, and rubbed. "Dobe, that HURT! Stop with the foolish blabbering before I go full force on your ASS." he growled.

"Grrr . . . " Naruto growled. But he didn't raise his arm up for another smack. Though he didn't want to admit it, he really didn't want to take any more of Sasuke's stingers. " . . . Fine. We both call draw at once, okay?"

Both nin, honestly, looked really sore and hurt- not to mention, if this would've gone on much longer..."..fine." he replied, sticking a hand out.

Naruto took it and firmly shook. Then, once the deal was struck, Naruto was finally free reach down and grab his blistered ass. "Ooh!" he rubbed and moaned. After a second, he just settled for slowly massaging himself. In addition to relief, Naruto was also free to tease and grin without fear of retribution. "Heheh . . . admit it Sasuke. I totally had you whipped for a while there!"

"Whatever." he rubbed his red globes, wincing as he did so. Uugh, he couldn't believe he let an idiot like Naruto spank his ass- and not to mention, hard! "You would've been bawling if I would've continued, tebayo." he mocked, a grin crossing his face.

"Hmph! Whatever teme . . . " Naruto said, still grinning cheekily. "You weren't such an Uchiha genius while I was slapping back and forth over your perky round butt-cheeks . . Heh! Heh!"

Now that they'd taken turns spanking each other, all of Naruto's hostility towards his rival had seemingly vanished. As if he'd spanked all his aggresion out already onto Sasuke's writhing bare ass. As the boy hiked his orange pants up, he kept rubbing and said, "Oooh . . . you . . . got any cream on ya?"


	14. Chuunin Hunting 5 AsumaLee

All through the woods now, the distant sounds of hard Jounin palms meeting firm, bouncing Chuunin butt-cheeks could be heard if one listened closely. Most of the younger nins were still unaware of this though, and blissfully unaware of the fate soon to meet their backsides. Sarutobi Asuma, fresh from punishing the last heir of the Uchiha clan, went off in search of his next victim.

He found it in Rock Lee, one of Gai's students. Asuma studied the spandex-wearing ninja, jumping around under a tree doing kami-knows-what. He'd always been a little odd, just like his teacher. 'Spanking this kid will be just like spanking a younger Gai', Asuma thought to himself absently, before steeling himself with resolve. 'If that's what it takes to win this, then so be it!' He gathered chakra in his calves and hunched down, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Rock Lee stood a top a branch, searching the perimeter for any on-going ninja from whom he could grab a scroll. Well, he wasn't supposed to, Neji said that they should be together to do such things, but..."Yooosh!" Lee puffed his chest, and put his hands on his hips. "Well then if they're aren't any nin around,I might as well put my time to good use-" he looked down to the tree leaves floating down below. "Ah! I shall catch all of those leaves before I touch the ground! If not, 100 sit ups!" he jumped down from the branch, and started his own contest, spinning in the air. "One, two, three, four, five-!"

The bearded older man smirked. Too perfect. Using THAT kind of speed, the kid would be completely unaware of his surroundings. Waiting until Lee had gathered almost all the leaves, and had to really go all out for one more-he met Asuma in mid-air instead, as the man tucked him under an arm and then landed on a branch with Lee already over his lap. "Sorry buddy. You're going to be getting a harder punishment than just sit-ups for not gathering 'em all," Asuma said.

"-sx, seven, eight, nine-aaah!" he felt himself being carried by an older figure. Who could it be! He'd let his guard down! Watching the last leaf hit the ground, he pouted angerly. Almost, great. "A-Asuma-sensei!" he squeaked out, his eyes furrowing. "...what are you...doing...?"

"Well . . . " Asuma huffed and gave Lee's spandex-wearing buttocks a pat. "You could say that I'm participating in a contest of my own. One that, like it or not, you guys from the younger generation are also taking part in. Sorry buddy, wasn't my idea." With that, the big man's palm lifted up-only to crash down a moment later with a heavy SWAT! It covered nearly the full expanse of both cheeks.

"A-Ah!" Lee squeaked out. A contest amongst the jounin? Since when? Why didn't they know about it? So does that mean they went around spanking all the other chunnin in the forest? The chunnin felt his face heat up, and he wriggled his cheeks. This was like another disciplinary session with Gai-sensei, but harder!

Up and down Asuma's palm went, giving Lee a solid smack every time. The big man noted how Lee taijutsu-honed buttocks were slightly more muscular than Sasuke's had been (and much more than his own students Chouji or Shikamaru). Typical of a ninja who worked so hard. Knowing Gai, Lee probably got pretty regular discipline in his team, too. Rather than be discouraged though, Asuma just got more determined to make an impression on the guy-muscular little tush or not. SMACK! WHACK! CRACK!

"Oooh, y-ow-it-ite-itai!" the teen wriggled his tight buns in the air, mostly used to the harsh sting that could be inpacted by a strong, and fierce hand. "...a-ah! A-Asuma-s-sensei! W-What i-is this c-contest y-you s-speak o-of?" he asked, full of enthusiam, even though his butt was eating up like a furnace. Yosh! A beatin glie this would give him strength so he could surpass Neji someday!

Asuma paused, considering what he should say. Well, why not the truth? Not like it was a big secret or anything. He let his hand drop and fiddled with removing a cigerette lighter from his pocket. Asuma had the feeling that Lee wouldn't try and escape while he wasn't being held down-and he was right. "Well, it's something all us Jounin came up with, to determine who's really the strongest. Guys always want to know stuff like that, even after they're full-fledged members of the ninja-world." The man chuckled around his smoke. "So we decided that whoever could defeat the most chuunin by the end of the day would be the winner. But since we didn't want to hurt any of you guys, we decided this would be the best way to make you 'surrender'." A heart slap crushed one of Lee's cheeks, impacting the flesh like an anvil. "Actually, I think it was your own sensei who thought that one up."

His own sensei? "O-ooumph!" Lee, balling his fits grit his teeth. It was expected of Gai-sensei- him and his old fashioned methods and such! "...m-mh...i-ite...I-I see...s-so ,I'm not the only one who's getting this...this...treatment, s-sa?"

Asuma chuckled again. "Nope. I have it on personal authority that Sasuke got it good a few minutes ago. And I heard Naruto getting it too. I'm sure all your buddies will have bawled over a lap by the time the sun goes down. Maybe even your Hyuuga teammate." As he spoke, Asuma started the punishment up again, letting slow, powerful whacks descend on Lee's rear. He kept up a monotonous pace, slowly building up the burn like a clockwork engine. "By the way, is this how Gai usually disciplines you? Or does he have more . . . technique?"

"For example, does he leave . . . these up?" Asuma asked, slowly drawing the hem of Lee's tights down.

"E-even S-Sasuke-kun, and N-Naruto-kun?" Lee stuttered, and at the mention of Neji, a glimmer of hope shinned in his eyes. "Ite!" he yelped out suddenly, arching his back, and bucking up. Hissing in pain, he grit his teeth again. He had to stay strong! A little butt beating like this was nothing compared to rigourous training! "..n-no sir, he does it on the bare."

"Thought so," Asua said, peeling the green down until it revealed each round, perky bun. They were already decorated quite thoroughly with red marks, but Asuma felt he could still fill in the areas he'd missed. "I wouldn't have expected anything else of YOUR sensei." Again and again his hand dropped, striking Lee's ass like lead weights. He blew out a ring of smoke while he spanked, being sure to pay special attention to his sit-spots. Spanking Rock Lee was much easier than Sasuke, not because he was weaker but because he didn't squirm as much or try to get away. Clearly he'd been well trained by Gai.

He was definantly trained by Gai, that's for sure. "...u-uuuh-i-itaai!" he grimaced, trying to keep his mouth closed, letting occasional whimpers escape past his lips ars the palm fell harshly, cracking all over his already abused, but yet toned rear.

Lee was taking his red-hot ass-beating better than any other chuunin so far, but was still showing signs of distress. Asuma switched his attacks to focus more on the slightly wriggling sit-spots, wanting to wrap this up so he could quickly move on to his next chuunin. "You've taken it well so far, but we'll see how much longer you can last," he told the bare-bottomed teenager, mercilessly smacking away.

"...u-u-gh...y-yes, si-sir! Aargh!" Squirming, and bucking up again, he balled his fist, brought it to his mouth, and bit down hard. He had to maintain his respect for the man- if discipline needed to be dealt, he'd take it without a fit! That was the way of the shinobi!...or, atleast wat Gai-sensei had told him to do.

Asuma couldn't help but smile slightly at Lee's hot-blooded determination. If taking a good spanking was a ninja ability, Rock Lee would already be at jounin level. Maybe even ANBU. But Asuma just kept pounding away, the ringing sounds of discipline spreading through the whole woods. In fact, Asuma's palm was starting to sting a lot by this point, although it was nothing compared to the inferno enveloping Lee's shuddering glutes. "You can't! Hold out! Forever!" Asuma said, giving an especially hard smack at every word.

After that, it was only took a few more minutes for Lee to break down, surrendering pitiably due to the heat from his battered glutes. And so it went on, until by nightfall each and every chuunin in Konoha went to bed on their stomachs, red rumps blazing, tear stains still vivid on some faces. Mortified at being treated like naughty brats, as a group they all vowed to someday get revenge on the assorted jounin who'd done this to them . . .


	15. SaiNaruto

A finger was licked, and a new dusty page was flipped as Sai went through yet another book. There was so much still to learn about bonds, friendship, and all the mysteries of communicating with his teammates. Raised by ROOT, Sai had trouble with these subjects, and tried to brush up on them academically whenever he could. He was very thankful towards Naruto for having shown him just how important bonds between comrades truly were.

One passage in particular especially interested him today. It wasn't about social interaction, but for some reason Sai found himself reading it quite attentively anyway.

"So . . . this 'spanking' is a punishment for rash or foolish activity . . . most commonly used on males . . . often used to discipline pranksters, or those who start fights needlessly . . . A hot head can lead to a hot bottom . . . " Sai read to himself quietly. He was quite amazed by the subject matter. "That all sounds a lot like Naruto-kun."

Reading on, Sai educated himself further on the subject. Every book he consulted seemed to only corroborate his findings. That Naruto could definitely benefit from this thing called a 'spanking'. Not only that, but it was often done for the recipients own good. As Naruto's friend, Sai would go to any length to help him out. Surely, he'd be thankful to Sai for helping to correct him, even if the procedure sounded quite painful. Nodding firmly to himself, Sai put the books away and exited the building, travelling towards the training grounds where he was sure Naruto was practicing some new jutsus.

Somehow in all his research, Sai had missed the fact that spankings were primarily used on children.

Naruto was currently beating on three of his shadow clones, he licked his lips and smirked as they all came for him. He reached into his kunai pouch and tossed three at each clone, one clone had gotten hit and poofed away as the others dodged and continued to go at him.

It had been awhile since he had training time to himself due to the 'new' Team seven just returning from it's first attempt at bringing Sasuke back. Sadly, they had been unsuccessful, but it had it's positive attributes. Naruto had become more determined to bring his old rival back and this had given him a boost to train more, putting more sweat and blood into becoming stronger. Not to say that he hadn't been doing that before, but now he was doing so more intensely.

"Ah!" He was quickly knocked out of his thoughts when a clone threw a punch at him and he quickly spun to the side, looking at the clone with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, the head of a very annoying, fake-smiling teammate of his merged onto his clones thanks to his imagination. The voice of Sai echoed in Naruto's head and it said two words; "Dickless panty-waist."

The Kyuubi-vessel scoffed and balled his fists, running at the clone and smirking as he got in arms length. He brought his fist back and flung it toward the bunshin, once his fist collided with the cheek of the clone it was sent flying into the tree and once it's back hit it, it disappeared in a poof.

"Heh, take that'tebayo!" He said and puffed his cheeks up, his attention turning now to the last clone. It looked at him and Naruto charged at it, it didn't take really much to dispose of this one. He just went up and kicked him in the gut and it poofed away, once they were all finally done with, Naruto bent over and began to pant. That had been quite the work-out. Naruto then put his hands behind his head and stood up straight, time for a sweet reward for his hard work. Ichiraku Ramen. He turned on his heel and began to walk in the direction of the area of the village in which had the divine ramen stand in it.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Sai said on catching sight of his teammate. They were on the road just outside the village, approaching from opposite ends. He gave the blond a smile, trying to make it look as sincere as possible (he still had trouble sometimes with smiles).

Once they'd gotten closer, Sai took in Naruto's appearance. "You're very . . . dirty," he said.

Naruto began to ponder the many choices that he would have to face once at Ichiraku Ramen; Would he have Miso or Barbecue ramen? Hmm. . .

_"Ah, Naruto-kun."_ Said an all too familiar voice. His eyes then flickered up at Sai and he narrowed his eyes. Damn it, he was on the road to Heaven and the Devil was blocking it.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He said and crossed his arms, standing his ground and preparing for another comment about his dick. What was with this guy and making comments about it anyway? Was he some kind of sex addict? As the most perverted Sanin, Jiraiya made countless comments about woman's breasts, Sai made countless comments about dicks.

"Of course I'm dirty, I was just out training." He said in reply to the raven-haired nin's obvious statement. Naruto then puffed up his chest and began to walk past him, deciding that he looked stupid just standing there and staring at him.

As Naruto started past him, Sai realized with a start that he hadn't formed a _plan_ on how to trap his hotheaded teammate over his lap. And, now, he was about to leave him and go about his day, backside remaining unreddened and unpunished for the various transgressions he'd surely committed. Oh, Sai had a lot to learn about friensdhip. What kind of friend would embark on a mission of this nature so unprepared?

In a moment of brief panic, Sai gripped Naruto's elbow as he cockily walked by, applying enough pressure to stop the guy in his tracks. "Before you go, could we speak, Naruto-kun? There's something important I wish to discuss with you," he said, attempting to frame his speech in as unrude a manner as possible.

As he slowly passed him he was happily on his way again, however, once Sai gripped his elbow and stopped him he glared and looked back. What the Hell was this guy thinking? Grabbing him in such a manner, who did he think he was?

_"Before you go, could we speak, Naruto-kun? There's something important I wish to discuss with you."_ As Sai said this, Naruto remained still and silent for a moment. He then let out a sigh.

"Fine, fine. Make it quick though.." Naruto said in a grumble, his eyes lowering a bit as he gave in. It seemed that Sai really didn't mean any harm to the blond and that he just wanted to talk so there was no harm in hearing the guy out at least.

A smile appeared in response to Naruto's agreement, and Sai held an arm out signalling for them to step off the road. It was doubtful anyone would notice them within the treeline. There were some passages in his books referring to public punishments, but Sai didn't understand how that could improve the application. He decided that he would discipline Naruto privately.

. . . for the first time, at least.

Another obstacle in Sai's path was that he was still a little unsure how to go about the actual process. Educational pictures in textbooks could only take you so far. "Start with getting him over your knee . . . " he mumbled instructions to himself, "Then, unzip the pants and bare his bottom . . . "

Naruto blinked as Sai did this and sighed with a shake of his head, what a pain in the ass. Couldn't he just tell him what he needed to tell him and hurry the Hell up so he could be on his way again? He really was wondering if it was a good idea to hear the guy out, it now seemed as if he was planning something which made Naruto's stomach churn with discontent as he began to think on what that may be.

_"Start with getting him over your knee . . ."_ His mumbling was a bit incoherent to Naruto. He arched his eyebrow and stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

_"Then, Unzip his pants,"_ Naruto's eyes widened, that's all he could hear from all his mumbling and as he did, he began to back away.

'I knew it! I knew he was a sex addict, he's going to do something weird!' He thought to himself and shuddered, this was a nightmare.

Naruto didn't get far. Before he could turn around to run, Sai had already appeared behind him to trip him up.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't realize I was speaking out loud," he said, just before pinning Naruto's arms against his back and pushing him over a knee. Physically, his blond teammate was a little stronger than he was, but Sai had the element of surprise and more than a little advantage in technique to overcome that.

'Almost there. .' Naruto thought to himself and took a deep sigh of relief, it seemed he was going completely unnoticed at the moment.

_"Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't realize I was speaking out loud."_ His voice had made Naruto jolt a bit.

"Gahhh! Gahh! Let me go!" He shouted, thrashing around when he had grabbed a hold of him. What a fool he was for even thinking that he was safe with this..this guy!

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being pulled over Sai's lap and he struggled more. He was perplexed on his actions, but decided that it'd be best for him not to stick around and see what he was planning on doing.

'Alright! I'll get up in one, two, three!' He thought to himself and began to try and get up, his efforts were in vain however. With the position Naruto was currently in, it was near impossible to get up from it. Sai didn't have much physical strength then Naruto. That was true, but Naruto was placed in such a difficult position to get out of that any hopes of escaping at this point were foolish.

Sai smiled down at Naruto's plight, which likely had the opposite intended effect and unnerved the guy even more. "I can't let you go, Naruto-kun. We haven't even started yet."

With an almost practiced movement, Sai pushed Naruto's face down against the musty log he'd seated himself on. This resulted in a new series of sputters and struggles, as planned, which Sai took advantage of when he nimbly undid Naruto's zipper. Then, with one quick move, Sai seized the waistband of Naruto pants and swept them clear, taking them and his shorts both down to his knees.

Getting his first real look at Naruto's tan butt, Sai let out a small smile. The surface of those two spherical, slightly sweaty, bubble-buns was an artist's dream. Punishing them would be a task he could enjoy, aesthetically speaking at least.

"You've had this coming, Naruto-kun," Sai said, patting him on his ass. "I'm only sorry I didn't know to do this a long time ago."

_"I can't let you go, Naruto-kun. We haven't even started yet."_ Said his voice, he glanced back at Sai and narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as well. This guy was crazy, purely insane.

"What are you planning on doing?" He hissed through his clenched teeth, Naruto's face untwisted from it's menacing look to a embarrassed and shocked one once Sai removed his bottoms. He clenched his fists and looked back down at the ground 'He surely can't be thinking of..' He thought to himself and felt his heart rate increase, he gulped. If he wasn't going to do THAT what was he going to do then? THAT was the only logical way to his position.

_"You've had this coming, Naruto-kun. I'm only sorry I didn't know to do this a long time ago."_ Naruto let out a growl, turning his head once again to look back at him.

"You should be sorry for doing this kinda crap in the first place'tebayo!" He barked at the artist.

Sai paused and looked confused. "_I_ should feel sorry for . . . ?" He shook his head sadly, performing what in his estimation was a good show of the 'disappointment' emotion. "Ah, Naruto-kun, you've got it backwards. The point of this exercise is for _you_ to be sorry. But, perhaps that comes at the end . . . "

It occurred then to Sai, that perhaps the reason Naruto was being irrational was because of embarrassment at his unclothed state. Sai recalled him showing similar outrage and embarrassment back when they'd gone to the onsen together with Yamato. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I've already seen it, remember?" he said, while brushing the tips of his fingertips against Naruto's penis. Sai smiled. "This isn't about your tiny dick, but about . . . how did the book put it? Oh, yes. Your 'naughty bottom'," he explained.

Then, before Naruto had time to react to that nugget of information, Sai had his arm in the air and-  
_  
SLAP!_

His gloved hand struck Naruto's rear loudly, indenting the round flesh.

Naruto twitched a bit as he talked on, he couldn't get over the situation he was in. Bare-assed and over Sai's lap, this was the worse day ever. All he wanted to do was go get some Ichiraku ramen and this had to happen. He shook his head and closed his eyes, Sai had gone too far this time.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as Sai smacked his rear, with his leather gloves that hurt like a bitch and already Naruto could feel heat radiating from the spot he had hit. He began to wiggle his rear on his lap, making it jiggle in such a way that it was almost taunting him to hit it again.

While Naruto squirmed, Sai examined his hand. While the spank had clearly hurt Naruto (the red mark on his ass was proof enough of that), Sai was surprised to discover that his own palm also stung from the contact. He supposed that shouldn't have surprised him. Hit anything enough times without a tool, and your hand will begin to hurt. Just because Naruto's butt was round and bouncy didn't mean the firm muscles wouldn't give off some resistance.

Had Sai struck hard enough on his first blow? He wasn't sure. He had no other examples to compare with, so he was stuck simply doing what felt correct. In any case, he knew that no spanking consisted of just one slap. He had to hit Naruto more, a lot more, until his entire ass was red all over.

Since he'd already started, Sai decided to keep applying swift, stinging slaps. He raised and lowered his hand rapidly, striking in a different spot each time. It wasn't so different from painting a canvas, really. He was simply filling in Naruto's squirming cheeks with a reddish-pinkish color.

Using such a humiliating new technique to bring the poor blond down, where did this guy get off! Naruto would much rather have the dick less comments, this was just, literally a pain in the ass.

"Ohhh! Oww! Why you-OW! Let me go al-AH! Ready you je-Owowow! Jerk!" Naruto said in between cries of pain, as he continued to thrash around on his lap. Sai's hand mercifully just kept falling on Naruto's ass and with each swat his rear would bounce back as if to wait for the next one 'I'm going to kick his ass once this is done! Not only will I go home with a sore ass, but I won't be able to sit and eat my precious ramen!' He thought to himself and began to growl lowly as he continued to let out cries.

"W-Why the Hell-OW! Are you doing thi-this anyway!" Naruto said, whipping his head back to look at the spanking-fiend.

"Ah, I never told you," Sai said apologetically. He wondered if that would negate the value of the discipline, or if the power of a good spanking would win out regardless. He shrugged to himself, as if dismissing the concern. For some reason, the rapid slapping of Naruto's reddening buttocks was becoming more of a priority than actually correcting his behavior.

"I was reading in the library about bonds, when I came across a passage about this punishment. It seemed interesting, and you fulfilled all the qualifications for receiving it, so . . . " Sai's palm cracked down across the lower portion of Naruto's left cheek, hard. It made the bun ripple and Naruto's body to twist, and also for him to gasp and jerk. Sai rather liked that.

"It turns out there are many transgressions you've made since we met that should have resulted in swift discipline. The many times you picked fights with me on the mission to rescue Sasuke-kun, for example. Or the times you disobeyed Yamato-taichou's orders," he explained. As he spoke, he didn't halt the firm spanking for an instant. While his fingers lacked sufficient power to truly bruise or beat, they were able to raise quite a sting through sharp, sudden smacks.

He smiled down at the pumping globes, at Naruto's winking asshole and the back of his balls which could occasionally be seen as he thrashed and kicked. "That's why I'm spanking you like a red-headed stepchild, Naruto-kun."

"Nngh, gah.." He grit his teeth, he was really beginning to the sting now and his legs began to kick frantically as he attempted to use that technique to take his mind off the pain. However, his kicks were not a good enough distraction against Sai's swats. He'd ended up over Iruka's lap a few times so he was quite the veteran to spankings, but Iruka's spankings were simple love taps to this.

As Sai rambled on about it, Naruto clenched his teeth a twitched 'Honestly, did he ever read the part that there is a certain age limit for such a thing!' He thought to himself and clenched his fists tighter, making them turn white. He wasn't sure on how much more of this he could take, the pain was unbearable and as much as Naruto had gotten horrendous wounds that were indeed painful, the pain had always dulled. With this the pain just kept coming and coming. Every time the pain would dull a little, Sai would raise his hand to bring down another painful spank across his ass.

"S-Spanking me like a red-headed stepchild?" He grumbled to himself, not understanding the strange saying. Well, that was the least of his worries, he needed to find a way to end this.

"A-Ah! S-Sai, I've learned from this! So now you can let me go, ne?" He said with a grin that tried to mask the amount of pain he currently was in.

Sai nodded. "Yes, it's a curious expression I found while researching a book of slang. I'm not quite sure what it means, but it sounds applicable in your case," he said with the same small smile. He was becoming a little tired now, and wondered when the spanking was supposed to be over. The skin of Naruto's naked butt was almost entirely red now, but Sai thought there were other requirements that needed to be met before the punishment could be finished. His hand was also starting to hurt a lot, though he doubted it was anywhere close to the pain collected at Naruto's ass.

"Have you, Naruto-kun? Oh, yes. You're supposed to explain to me what exactly you've learned, and how you'll apply it in the future," Sai said as if reading from a textbook. His palm continued to rise and fall like a metronome, offering Naruto no respite from the burning at his backside.

Naruto's cries and groans of pain were becoming more frequent and he tried his best to contain the lot of them, however he failed at holding them in. When this whole thing was over, he was going to destroy the guy for putting him through such a humiliating experience. What if someone caught sight of this? How would he ever live having his ass beat by Mr. emotionless?

He needed to end this though. No matter how much Naruto didn't want to admit it, he could feel tears pricking in the corner of his eyes as the punishment went on.

"Ohh! I-I'll stop being so-ah! I'll start obeying Yamato-taicho from now on and," he suddenly paused and fumed, growling "I'll also stop fighting with you." Of course that was a lie, Sai was the one that started all the fights with his comments anyway! Though, under such excruciating torture, Naruto had no choice, but to say such a thing. It was a huge blow to the pride that he had sunken so low as to having to say that.

Sai was completely oblivious to Naruto's abject humiliation at having to make such promises. The ink-nin was simply pleased that the punishment had such a positive affect on his hotheaded teammate. Already he was promising to improve his behavior! Sai mentally congratulated himself on a job well done.

"Very well, Naruto-kun," he said. He stopped the spanking, and let his delicate fingers rest on the surface of Naruto's bottom. The guy's round, bubbly cheeks had been spanked completely red all over, and were blazingly hot under his hand. Sai couldn't resist a light squeeze and soft rub on the punished flesh. "You can get up now if you want. I think you've learned a good lesson from this." He leaned back, waiting for Naruto to thank him for disciplining him so well.

Naruto could never live this down, never. Well, at least he didn't cry or anything like that.

"Ah!" He yelped as he squeezed his burning rear, the blond jumped up and began to rub his glowing-red ass like there was no tomorrow. He yanked his boxers and pants up to only glare at the guy who had just spanked the Hell out of him.

"Damn it Sai!" he barked. "How dare you do that!" he shouted, instead of gratefully 'thanking' his spanker as Sai had hoped that he would do.

The artist blinked at his teammate. "Um . . . " He wracked his brain to remember buzz-words that had been in the books. Deciding on one, he folded his arms and said. "Did you learn a good lesson from that, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I sure learned my lesson! I learned that you're nothing, but a no good-" He cut himself off and let out a growl, his face was tinted a bright pink from embarrassment. He looked down and took a deep breath, he couldn't really get mad at Sai. He didn't know any better. . .

Sai frowned at Naruto's angry words. For some reason, the spanking hadn't had quite the effect on him it was supposed to. Maybe Sai hadn't done it for long enough? But his teammate's ass had become blazingly hot and red all over. He stood up to better consider. "If I'm nothing, that's still more than you, no-dick," he said without giving it much thought.

"W-wait, what was that!" Naruto growled. "I think I should teach you how you actually spank someone, something the books could never teach you'tebayo!" he said and suddenly grabbed Sai's arm, throwing him over a stump and bending him over it.

Yeah, that would be perfect.


	16. A Mother's Wrath 1 TsumeKiba

((some F/M action for variety))

Kiba and Akamaru stomped into their house, fresh from a mud fight with Naruto. "Ahh, that was the best, wasn't it boy?" Kiba asked, all grins. "We made that guy into a mud patty!" He flipped off his sandals and Akamaru shook a large helping of dried mud off his fur, both forgetting the clear "no mud" policy that Tsume kept instated in her house . . .

Tsume was in the kitchen just finishing to drain the noodles for dinner when she heard Kiba stumble in the house chatting loudly to Akamaru as usual. She was already cross at him for not being here earlier like she asked him to so he could help her clean up a bit. So she then put the pot down and walked over to the doorway, about to scold him a bit. "Kiba...What did I tell yo-OMG! KIBA!"

"Hey ma, how's dinner com-oh shit!" Kiba looked around at the mess he'd made, and instantly knew that this spelled doom for his ass. "Well, seeya later mom I'm eating over at Chouji's tonight bye!" he said all in one breath as he started heading for the door.

"Like hell you're leaving this house!" She quickly grabbed him by the hood and pulled him backwards. She then pulled off his muddy jacket and threw it to the side. Like a vise she held him up off the floor with her left arm and took him to a chair the the kitchen. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MUD IN MY HOUSE!" she bellowed and pulled him across her lap.

"Aww ma, not another spanking! I'm stil sore from the other day!" Kiba shouted as he was yanked over her thighs and pinned in place. He twisted around trying to get away, but of course it was a useless struggle and only made his mother want to blister his ass even more. "I promise I won't do it again!"

Akamaru followed behind them, ears plastered to his head. The dog felt slightly guilty for the position Kiba now occupied, but was aware enough to know that this common occurrence would've taken place whether he had helped with the mud or not.

Tsume growled, "That's what you said last time you were head to toe in mud~!" She quickly then yanked his muddy pants showing off his white ass that was still a bit pinkened from yesterday's whooping. Without thinking she let him have it. SWAT SWAT SMACK THWACK! She then heard the yelps from her 'pup' begin to squeak out.

"OOH OOH OOH!" Kiba was kicking as soon as his mom's hard hand started impacting on his chiselled butt. Both cheeks were soon developing red hand-prints on every inch of available surface. "PLEASE, ma! I swear it really is the last time! It won't happen again! YoowOW!"

"QUIET KIBA! SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL ADD 10 MORE!" Tsume threatened and begain to work slowly downward to his uper thighs and the under curve. To Tsume, this was a daily routine for her. Why was Kiba always having to be so dense? It must be that brat Uzumaki he keeps hanging out with. "What do you have to say for yourself Kiba!" Tsume demanded to be answered as she landed 3 more blistering ones.

"Aooaowwowww . . . !" Kiba moaned quite pitiably as his mom (once again) gave his ass a good working over. Each round mound of his butt was feeling truly scorched now, and he was sure he'd still be sore the next day. The Inuzuka male felt a tiny seed of resentment at this. Most of his friends still got spanked, but none as hard as Kiba did. Still, that didn't stop him from supplying the required answer when it was demanded of him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorryyyy! Please stop beating me, ma!"

Tsume always hated doing this to Kiba, specially when he started to sound pityful. Took her back to when he was 5-6 and spanked him for knocking down her glass vase by climbing on the stand. But, it seemed to be the only effective to keep him in line...even if he still stepped out every day. "Not good enough Kiba." She said as she put chakra in her palm.

"Uhhh?" Kiba said groggily, not understanding what his mom meant. It was only Akamaru's sudden bark that warned him something bad was coming. "EHYOWWW!" he bellowed as that chakra-infused ass-burner that his mother called her hand slamed down on his backside. He twisted up, ass-cheeks clenching for all they were worth-not that it ever did any good-and promising the world if it would only mean the rump-searing pain would end. "I'M SOORRYYY! I REALLY AM! OWWWW! I'LL NEVER EVEN LOOKAT A MUD PUDDLE AGAIN! I SWEAR ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!"

After it hit Kiba then stopped and looked at her handi-work. Tsume approved. "Okay Kiba..." she said and let her son whimper like a beaten puppy over her lap. A tinge of remorse struck her, but she quickly dismissed it. The boy should thank her for toughening him up. She rubbed the back of his head. "Now go clean up that mess and when you're done go right to your room and stay there. You're not leaving this house till tommorow evening. Am I clear, Kiba?" she asked quite firmly.

"Owwww . . . Yes, ma'am," he sniffed, rubbing his ruby-tinted butt. He got off his mom's lap with not-very exaggerated care and a groan. Akamaru gave him a sympathetic nuzzle as he pulled his pants up, and he scratched the dog behind his ears. He quickly went to start cleaning, grateful he wasn't getting any corner time at least.

. . . But as Kiba settled in for bed that night, he already knew he'd be breaking that curfew. Allowing an hour or so for his mother to fall asleep herself, he quietly slipped out his window and into the night. There was a party being thrown at Ino's, and to hell with missing it because of a sore backside. What would all his buddies think of him if they knew he'd been GROUNDED?


	17. A Mother's Wrath 2 EveryoneNaruto

Ino heard heard her faint doorbell ring over the loud music that was drowning her house. She walked over to the door, praying it would be who she wanted it to be...and it was. She smiled her seductive grin. "Well...Inuzuka, I was begining to think you weren't going to show up." She moved a peice of hair out of his face and ran her cool finger down the side of his cheek to his chin and having it flick toward her. "What took you so long?" she twitched her eyebrow sexishly.

Kiba grinned his wolfish grin at her. "And miss this? Wouldn't miss it for the world, babe. I just had to take care of a few things first." He gave her backside a pat (it looked VERY tempting in that dress), and let her drag him inside. The two had an easy relationship of casual flirtation, and the occasional one-night-stand. It was pretty much exactly what they were both looking for at that point in their lives.

Ino blushed at the pat. She smiled and bit her bottem lip as she eyed his body up and down, she then wondered why he was walking with a slight limp. Must have been a fight he had on the way...Yeah, that's what it was. So she didnt ask. Ino then lead Kiba into a room where Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten and Choji were sitting. Ino then went and Sat on the couch wanting Kiba to sit beside her, but when he didn't sit down, only stared at the couch and sweated a bit. Naruto then started, "Hey, Whats wrong Inuzuka?" Shikamaru then added "Yeah, sit down and relax a bit."

"Uhhh, no thanks guys. I'd rather stand if that's okay," Kiba said awkwardly. Then he recovered with a smooth insult. "Don't wanna be too near Naruto after he's been in the burritos. Heh." Kiba was a master of nothing if not acting cool while putting down Naruto.

Naruto sneered. "Shut your mouth Kiba! The next thing coming out of it will be your teeth!" He then got all stiff and was about to get up and knock him out but Sakura calmed him "Cool it Naruto, dont wreck the room." Naruto growled calming himself down and sat back again. Kiba grinned at him with a crocked smile.

That peace only lasted about a minute more though, before Kiba made another offhand remark that got Naruto's goat. Stepping over to the dog-nin while he was chatting with Tenten, Naruto got a sly look in his eyes. "Sayyy . . . I bet I know the ~real~ reason you don't wanna sit, eh Inuzuka?" he said against Kiba's ear. Gripping the waist of Kiba's pants, he smirked and knelt down, pulling as he dropped.

"Wha-!" Kiba gaped as he realized what Naruto was doing. Acting quick, he covered his front just in time. However, he failed to shield the view of his very red ass from the rest of the group. "Dammit, Uzumaki!" he roared, while Chouji started laughing up a storm. Shikamaru just held his head as if he had a headache.

Ino put her hand up to her mouth the cover her grin. She blushed hard though as she saw the beautiful curved and chizled (and red hand-printed) backside of her lover...out in public and not in the bedroom. Naruto laughed and pointed. "Lookit~! Inuzuka still getts spanked like a baby~! HAW HAW HAWWWW~!" Kiba's face was as red as his ass with embarassment and rage.

"Like you don't!" Kiba retorted sharply. "Just last week I heard you getting it from Iruka-sensei again. And I don't know what you're snickering at Chouji, I know that you still get it from your old man. You too, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, but we've never been pantsed in public after it happened," Chouji said inbetween guffaws.

"Yeah yeah yeah . . . " Kiba wiggled the pants back up his legs and gritted his teeth as they settled back over his ass. "C'mere Naruto, there's something I gotta show you."

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled, seeing a certain look in Kiba's eyes. He went to hide behind Chouji. "I'm not falling for that one!"

Chouji pushed Naruto back toward Kiba. "No no Naruto, I wanna see this!" Shikamaru just blankly looked at the whole ordeal as he lit himself up a smoke. Sakura just looked at Ino and Tenten and shook her head. "Men..." Ino gave her a look and stared back at Kiba. What was he talking about?

Catching Naruto, Kiba grinned and pulled the guy's pants down, making him the second guy to show his bare ass at this party. "Alright, who wants first shot?" he asked, bending the struggling blond over so that his tan backside faced everyone. Chuckling, Chouji reached over and gave it a slap.

"Ow! Aw c'mon guys!" Naruto's muffled voice said from where it was pressed down. When he was offered, Shikamaru shook his head, but then smacked Naruto's butt anyway. Kiba next spuun Naruto around to face the girls. "Ladies?"

Tenten willingly got up and gave it her best shot, She needed to do it for a long time in her mind. "Yeah! Take that~!" She laughed. Ino then got up in her attempt to impress Kiba(and get him in her bed tonight) gave an even harder hit then Tenten. And just out of why not, Sakura gave her boyfriend a good smack as well.

"Yow! Ooh, yours hurt the worst, Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned. Kiba chuckled, and then, with a wink to Ino, wound his arm up and gave Naruto a good smack of his own. It landed in the center of the guy's butt, and propelled him up so that he hopped around the room rubbing his red behind.

Everyone had a good laugh at it. While that spectacle was going on, Kiba sidled up to Ino. "Nice swat there. Guess you know how to keep a bad boy in line, huh?" he asked her, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Ino looked him right in the eye. "You bet I do puppy." she said only for his ears to hear as she was rubbing the spot behind Kiba's ear, making him melt.

"Ahhh," Kiba let out some excruciatingly excellent impressions of a puppy panting. It was difficult not to just start humping Ino's leg at this point. The testosterone rush of lording it over Naruto's ass, combined with this erotically charged encounter, was just about doing his libido in. "Think your guests will miss us for half an hour?" he asked.

Ino's insides begain to throbb of her excitement of Kiba's last words to her. Her face then made a very suggestive/happy look. "I dont think they'll mind.." She then got up and grabbed Kiba's hand and was leading him out the door. Kiba looked back at everyone and gave a big grin and thumbs up. Naruto's jaw dropped as Kiba left the room. "THAT BASTARD'S GONNA GET LAID~!" Sakura sighed and thumped Naruto on the head.

Ino lead him up the stairs "This way..."

Scooping her up, Kiba settler his mouth down onto her neck and started kissing and licking away. "I know where it is," he mumbled against her, and kicked her bedroom door open. Dropping her onto the bed, Kiba didn't waste much time in getting naked.

'What is up with me? It's like that spanking ma gave me hotwired my sex-drive' Kiba thought as his hands ghosted over his red ass. But with Ino spread before him like she was, he wasn't about to start analyzing his libido too hard. He crawled up to her and got to work. He'd meant to leave the party early that night. Unfortunately though, it felt just a little bit too good for him to say goodbye by that point . . .


	18. A Mother's Wrath 3 TsumeKiba

The next morning, Kiba, covered in hickeys, crawled back through the window he'd left open the night before. As quietly as he could, he slipped inside and sank down to his bedroom floor. Akamaru rose up to say something, but Kiba held his fingers to his lips to shut the mutt up. The dog sank back down, a worried epxression clear on his face. Kiba smiled at his dog and whispered. "No worries, boy. Yours truly got some last night." He pointed to his chest with a proud smirk." She won't even know I was gone!"

It was then, with an almost heart-stopping shock, that Kiba realized his mom was sitting right on his bed.

Tsume gave an evil yet ' you just go caught, now Im going to kill you' smirk at Kiba. "Oh Kiba, do go on..." she said and got up off the bed, staring down at her son who was still hunched down on the ground, His eyes wide with fear and his mouth agape, ready to say some sad excuse.

"Uh uh uh uh," Kiba stammered. "H-hey ma! What're you doing up so early?"

Tsume's smirk became a cold scowl and picked Kiba off the floor by the hair at the back of his head. "Up so early? More like up all NIGHT. I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT LAST NIGHT, DIDNT I KIBA!" She roared right in his ear. She then basically ripped his shirt open to look at the red blotches on him with the pink lipstick smeared around them. Then her sensitive nosed picked up the sent of 'female residue' that was musking up from the crotch of his pants...Tsume was going to show no mercy.

"Uhhh! Ah, c'mon ma! It was just a, uh, party! A guy's gotta get out and sow his wild oats, know what I mean?" Kiba said as his upper layer of clothing was removed. His hands were cemented to the back of his pants, as if they knew what was about to happen back there and were unwilling to leave his cheeks unprotected. Akamaru scurried under the bed.

'Aw shit, she's already ripped my shirt off. She's not gonna beat me completely naked, is she?' he thought worriedly.

"I have nothing more to say to you..." She said so cold and firm it made his skin sprout goose bumps. Without another thought she quickly pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift move and bared him completely. His one hand went right too his package and the other stayed on his ass. he dropped his head and sealed his eyes. Had the sex really been worth this humiliation and extreme pain he was about to suffer? Next thing he knew he was laying bare naked across his mom's knee with his ass proped in the air. Tsume then charged up her hand with chakra and laid 5 powerful shots on him.

The answer? Well, fuck yeah. But this was still going to hurt like hell.

Stripped as bare as the day he was born, Kiba only had time to wiggle slightly over his mom's knees before those chakra swats nailed him, HARD. "OWWW!" he howled, not expecting her to start dishing out her hardest right off the bat. He pumped his legs up and down as five fresh marks took form over his already tender buns. "AOWWW! Go easy one me, ma! She was in heat, I'm a guy-I couldn't help it!"

"Tcch" He mind said to her. Like her brother didnt say the exact same thing the next day when he was getting his ass beat for sneaking out late at night for pussy. She just ignored him and gave him 5 more harder blows.

"Ow! OW! OW! OWW! OOWW!" Kiba hollored louder at each hit, waking up the neighbors, and then he was struggling furiously to get loose. He couldn't help it-it hurt way too bad, and he couldn't handle the burn. he was starting to regret letting Ino take a couple turns slapping his ass last night, instead of giving it more time to recover. His well-muscled butt-cheeks squirmed under the vicious ass-beating.

As it got worse and worse, Kiba clenched his eyes shut, thought 'fuck it' and thrust his hands back to shield his ass. He knew it wouldn't do any good, would probably just make his mom MORE pissed, but he needed the temporary relief and was willing to make that trade.

Even though this did make her even more mad at him, Tsume got another flashback to when her Kiba was smaller. This time when he was caught by her skipping classes with Naruto and she bared his ass and beat it right in public. So like she did back then, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his back and just went harder...making his ass an inferno.

"Grrhh . . . GAHHR!" Kiba's yelps became more animalistic as the punishment went further than he was used to. It was somehow worse now with his arms locked behind his back, he didn't even have the illusion of being able to struggle anymore. He kicked his legs up and down, howling like a horny wolf at the moon. The more his ass got hammered, the harder it was to keep from crying like, as Naruto would put it, "a baby". "Aaaahhuuogh! N-no more, ma! Ooungh! It burns sooo baaaad!"

She thought to herself , "Arrgh, okay. but just 10 more hard slow paced ones. Just to let him know ~Who's the Boss~. So, charging up her last bit of chakra, she gave them. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...-

"Nngh! Urgh! Unghh! Ahhow!" Soon Kiba's individual grunts were drowned out by a long groan which overlapped with the remaining swats. He sank down across his mom's legs as his beet-red butt took the last blows like some sort of punishment sponge. That is, until the last-

10!

-Spank which was the hardest of all. It elicited a fresh howl out of him, and he literally shook his ass like a dog might wag it's tail once it was done, as if he were trying to shake out the sting. Tears were streaming down his face like they always did after one of his mom's harder whuppings, and his nose was clogged with snot.

Tsume leaned back a bit, panting herself from the chakra loss. She looked down at her naked son who was quivering in pain and sobbing hard...Just like the day she first got him. Now tears wealed up in her eyes at the beautiful memory but she blinked them away. "C'mon Kiba, go put your clothes on." she gave him back some dignity and covered him up with his blanket.

"Ooh . . . okay . . . " Kiba said, starting to move stiffly. Akamaru poked his head out just in time to see Kiba slipping his pants up. Yep. Now THAT was one thoroughly blistered ass. Made him feel lucky he was a dog, and thus didn't have one of those things to get spanked on.

Tsume got up off the bed too. And not being able to help herself at this moment wrapped her arms around Kiba, just as his hands were still on his waist line, and squeezed him tight for a good minute and let him go with out saying a word. Even when leaving the room she didnt say anything. she was sure by now Kiba learned the drill.

Wiping the tears from his face, Kiba waited until his mom had closed the door before he said, with a small smile, "Thanks ma." Then he fell face-forward onto his bed, ass throbbing, and turned to face his dog. "Fuck, boy. I won't be able to sit for a week after that one. I know that ma spanks me practically every other day most of the time, but I swear, sometimes it feels like she's saved 'em up."

"Ino's pussy though?" Kiba turned to aim a pleased grin at his dog. "So worth it."


	19. JiraiyaNaruto

"Ahehehee! Aren't onsens wonderful? You see, Naruto. Not only are they invaluable for relaxing your body after a hard day's training, but you can also use them as opportunities to conduct research . . . " the grey-haired man said as they entered the facility. The pervert was grinning ear to ear, and rubbing his palms together in anticipation. There was also a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

It was about a week since his near-fatal encounter with the Kyuubi's power. After a few days in a hospital, Jiraiya was released and had limped with Naruto to the next town. But now here he was in a bathing facility famous for it's beauties, and Jiraiya appeared fully recovered and raring to go. Had to make up for lost times, those books didn't write themselves!

"Ne, the hotsprings are relaxing until you get us kicked out for beign a peepin' Tom, Pervy sage." Naruto grummbled, "Plus, I think your research is stupid! Hmph." he put his hands behind his head as they neared the onsen. "Can you atleast try not to get caught this time? I don't want to be carried out of the hotspring like last time, 'tebayo..." he sighed and shrugged.

Although the Uzumaki seemed like his normal self on the outside, he was tearing himself apart on the inside. Nearly a week ago, the Nine-tails had been released during a training session with Jiraiya...the blow to the chest he recieved nearly killed him. The blonde shuddered at the thought, clearly Jiraiya couldn'tbe mad at him...could he?

"Hmph! A kid like you couldn't understand the importance of my research . . . " Jiraiya replied. He poked his student in the chest. "And the only reason I got caught then was because YOU were there! Keep your big yap shut this time and it'll go fine!"

His eyes suddenly acquired a starry look. "Hang on, my pretties. Jiraiya-sama is coming for you . . . !"

They entered the changing room and the man quickly threw off all his clothes before wrapping his midsection in a small towel. Then he burst out into the onsen proper. He'd heard that the first view was the most incredible sight-

Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

Last year the onsen had renovated, and there was now a tall barrier wall between the men and the ladies' sides. Too tall for even Jiraiya to climb without considerable difficulty.

"Ugh! What a let-down!"

Naruto was mumbling something when he came out of the dressing room. "EH, LOOK!" he pointed. "HAHAHA!" he started laughing. "NO RESEARCH FOR YOU, DATTEBAYO!-" he stopped himself when Jiraiya turned around with that unmistakable scar on his chest. He couldn't stop staring at it; memories flooded his mind. He remebered faintly what had happened, but he couldn't remember what happened after Naruto had sliced his chest open. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. "Go away...tebayo..." he muttered to himself and rubbed his eyes.

The man scowled in Naruto's direction, before wading out into the water. "Bah! Something like that won't stop me . . . I'll just get in a good soak first . . . "

When his usually _obnoxiously_ loud student suddenly got quiet, Jiraiya glanced over to him. The whiskered guy was looking somber now, head down, and he hadn't even gotten into the water yet. Jiraiya had a feeling he knew why, too. For the couple years it'd always been about Sasuke, but since the training accident Naruto had also added Jiraiya's new scar to his list of concerns.

The man touched his chest, briefly. It still ached occasionally, and was none too pretty to look at. But it hadn't been Naruto's fault and no matter how many times he told the kid that it never seemed to sink in.

"Oi, you think this is bad, brat?" he suddenly grinned at the guy in an effort to cheer him up. He sunk in to his waist and propped his elbows behind him. "You should've seen me after the one time I tried to peep on Tsunade . . . I was in the hospital for much longer that time, heheh . . . "

"Huh?" the blonde asked, and looked up, walking over to the water, he sat down on the edge, sticking his legs into the water. "...eh...really?" he asked, scratching hishead. "Because well...well...it looks like...it kinda...hurts...tebayo..." he mumbled and looked at the scar again. "And I can't get over how it was...my fault..." he looked down i the water again, playing with his feet. "...I almot killed...you.."

The man sighed and leaned back further in the water until it covered his abs. The way his student looked sitting there, wallowing in his depression-it just wasn't right.

"Don't let it get to you, brat," he said. "Accidents happen even in training-_especially_ in training-and the best thing we can do is learn from them and move on. Just because you lost control for a split second . . . It was my fault anyway, for being careless."

He directed a squirt of water at Naruto's face. "Now stop kicking those legs and get in here. You've got road-dust all over you."

"Heh, 'k, Pervy Sage." Naruto crawed in, letting the nice warm water soothe his aching body. "...but...erm...Pervy Sage. Even though it was...kinda of accident...well,...well...I wanna take full reponsibilty for it!" he stated bluntly. "I deserved to be punished in some way for my actions!..."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Punished?" he asked. A sudden mental image rose, unbidden, to his mind . . .

* * * * *

_"I've warned you before about peeping on girls when you're supposed to be on a mission, Jiraiya," said his old sensei, the Third._

"Aw, blow it out your ass, old man!" Jiraiya-the-genin had answered.

His face turning red with anger, the man had caught Jiraiya by the ear and dragged him over to a nearby log. "That's it. You're going to get _**punished**__ good!" he'd said._

"Huh? Hey! Sarutobi-sensei! Ow! Let go!" Jiraiya had yelped. But his sensei didn't listen and, instead, hauled him over his lap.

"You've had this coming for a long time!" the man said, yanking Jiraiya's pants down to his knees. Then he got to work heating up his young backside.

"Wha-? Oww! Nooo!"  


Jiraiya coughed, and spread his legs under the water. It'd been years since he'd thought about those old days. "What do you mean, you deserve to be punished?" he asked him intently. 

"Punished...well, eh...I dunno, Pervy Sage. B-But it has to be firm!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms as suddenly an image from childhood flashed in his mind too.

*****

_The walls of the Academy had been spray painted..._

_"Ahehehehe...sensei, I can explain." Naruto rubbed his head._

_"You better; you have some major explaining to do, mister!" Iruka had said, and quicky dragged the little fiend inside; Naruto was flailing over his shoulder._

_"G-wah! Sensei, put me down, tebayo!" Naruto protested._

_"I'll put you down." he replied, pulling out his swivel chair. He took a seat and threw the little troublemaker over his knee. _

_"Th-EEH, SENSEI!" was what Naruto had shrieked before his pants were dropped and Iruka was slapping his bare ass._

*****

"So, yeah...I must be punished for my actions, tebayo! I can't live with this guilt much longer, Pervy Sage!"

"Firm, huh?" Jiraiya said, rubbing his chin. An idea was slowly forming in his mind. Sure, Naruto was a little old for that, but . . . he had clearly deserved it often in the past anyway, even if not necessarily today. The man grinned.

"Naruto, I think I know just what you need," he said, throwing a friendly arm across Naruto's tan shoulders. "Something you should've got a long time ago. And, if it'll help you get over your guilt, I'll be happy to oblige. But just remember, brat . . . " With a sudden move, Jiraiya hauled the boy down into the water, pinning him over his strong thighs. "You _asked_ for this."

"Ne, ne, E-EH! ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shrieked and looked back helplessely. "I didn't mean _**this**_, tebayo!" he whinned, struggling a it in the water. Since Jiraiya had plannedto spank him in the water, things would hurt a helluva lot more. "You aren't gonna do what I think you're doing, are you...?" he trailed off. Well, he _did_ ask for it...

"That depends. If you think I'm going to beat your butt soundly until it's red-hot and aching, then yes," Jiraiya said with a smirk. "It's no less than you deserve." He patted the towel-clad bottom, feeling the definition of both cheeks inside. He could tell the boy's buns were round and firm, and he doubted that the thin towel would offer much protection. Maybe Jiraiya would end up enjoying this.

Without further ado, and before Naruto could offer up any resistance, Jiraiya's palm lifted up, and-_SMACK! _landed on the left side of Naruto's ass.

"Hehe, Pervy Sage, acn't we talk ab-YEOW!" he shrieked. "OI, THAT HURT, TEBAYO!" Naruto wriggled his buns. "Damn it, when I meant punishment, I didn't mean in like this..." he huffed, crossing his arms. "Ow-Come on, ero-sennin, I'm-ite!" he yelped at another spank, "-not a kid anymore!"

"No? The way you act sometimes . . . " Jiraiya landed several more blows all over the round curves of Naruto's butt, striking both at the apex and at the lower regions. "But oi! All you said was that you needed to be punished. As your teacher, I choose how to do it, and I choose a good spanking! Now hold still and take it, brat!" He wound his arm up and smacked down harder, causing some sting to transmit through the damp seat.

"Ow, ow, ite!" Naruto wriggled his bubble butt in the water. "That hurts, ero-sennin! Not so-OW!-hard!" he whinned, and continued to squirm. "...You're a perv, you know that?AND I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, AM NOT A BRAT, DATTEBAYO-OW!"

"Hahah! That's what you think!" Jiraiya said. "Who's the one over his old teacher's lap, getting his naughty backside warmed up? You! _That_ makes _you_ a brat, brat! Should've given this to you back when we first met!"

As the spanking continued, Naruto didn't stop squirming, or flexing his bouncing butt-cheeks. That caused the short towel he was wearing to gradually loosen in the front, before becoming undone completely. As if of it's own accord, the cloth slipped off Naruto's wiggling ass and sank into the onsen.

Naruto's face heated up at this and he turned around. "EH? PUT THAT BACK ON! ERO-SEEENNIIN!" he whinned loudly as the sound of hand meeting naughty flesh could now be heard throughout the onsen. "Ok, fine, fine, I screwed up! I screwed up!" he confessed. "I don't feel guilty anymore!"

"Oho, what have we here? Lost something?" Jiraiya chuckled, giving Naruto's blushing butt a pinch. Then he went right back to slapping and smacking it. His calloused palm danced over the nude bubble-buns. "Just as well. Any proper spanking is given on bare skin anyway."

He shook his head when Naruto claimed his problem was fixed. "You might have initiated this punishment, but I'll be the one to end it. And brat, we're not even half-way done." The wet muscles in his shoulders and arms glistened as he brought his student to task.

"Ow! H-Fine!" he huffed, crossing his arms, a small pout crossing his face. "I'll take it like a man! Better than you ever would, 'tebayo! From thi-OW!-this point on, I won't even make a croak!...and stop callin' me that, ya perv!"

"Humph. You think so, do you? I've taken harder lickings in my day than you could ever dream of!" Jiraiya said. The man suddenly coughed a bit in embarrassment, and flushed. "Er, not that I got it very often."

"But you won't make a croak, eh . . . ?" Jiraiya suddenly grinned and began swatting much harder, cracking his palm against that tan ass. He started going full-speed, covering both buttocks in furious blows. "We'll see about that!"

Naruto shut his eyes in pain and clenched his fists a bit as Jiraiya picked up the harsh blows. He winced and looked back at Jiraiya witha glare as he wriggled his hips. "Oh yeah? Do your worst, 'tebayo!" he challenged

Hard spank after spank rained down on Naruto's wet butt, sending ripples out into the surrounding waters and heating up the flesh until it felt like steam would start to rise up from the round globes. The sound of skin on skin was loud, and on the other side of the wall Jiraiya could hear the girls gossipping and laughing about what could be going on over there. Jiraiya simply smirked and continued the stinging punishment. He enjoyed a challenge, and Naruto plainly wasn't giving in without a fight. Soon, the majority of the whacks started to land on the guy's sensitive sit-spots, pummeling them mercilessly.

The blonde began to moan in response as the harsh spanks rained down on his rear. Maybe he'd underestimated Jiraiya..."I-Ite!" he squeaked, and clentched his fists and teth together. Now, a visible red blush could be seen on the blonde's face as he began to buck up; trying to get out of harms way.

The man chuckled as his loudmouth student continued to wriggle and writhe across his lap. "As the toad sage, I'm a bit of an expert on croaks," Jiraiya told him, "And you just made several!" His spanks slowed back down as he started to simply slam his hand back and forth between Naruto's buns. He'd let his palm rest on the quivering cheek for a few seconds, before raising it again to repeat the process. This gave Naruto plenty of time to think between whacks, and for the burn to fully set in.

"Have you learned your lesson yet about being too careless with the Kyuubi's power? Will you be more careful in the future?" he asked, knowing that even if it hadn't strictly been Naruto's fault, this was what the kid needed in order to start looking ahead to the future again.

Naruto grimaced. "Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow.." he whinned, feeling a few tears brink at the corners of his eyes. "A-Ah, yes, Pervy Sage!" he choked out. "I'll-ow! be more careful-when I'm t-ite!-trianing!" he promised, and threw his hand back to try and stop Jiraiya from landing a harsh onslaught on his rear. "...I-I learned my-lesson..." he mumbled

"Not yet you haven't . . . " Jiraiya said, catching Naruto's arm. He twisted it up behind the guy's back, before smacking down ten more times-five to each cheek. "NOW you have."

The blonde was left over the large man's lap, slightly whimpering as he finished up. He relaxed his muscles, and sniffled a bit as snot rolled down from his nose. "...that was harsh...tebayo..." he whinned and brought his hand to his rear, beginning to rub it a bit. "Heh, you still didn't make me cry, ya perv." he replied triumphantly. "I probably went longer than you ever would have without breaking down."

Jiraiya could only rolls his eyes. Here Naruto was, naked, red-bottomed, and over his teacher's lap, and he was still copping an attitude. Oh well. That was Naruto's way, and it actually did Jiraiya's heart good to see him returning to his old ways. Still . . .

"Hmph, since this was your first, I only gave you a warm-up," Jiraiya said. He lifted Naruto's hand up and gave him one final spank for his sass. "Next time I punish you this will only be the start. Understand?"

He leaned back and grinned, waiting to see Naruto's reaction to 'next time'.

"Eh, Er-YEOW!" Naruto shrieked. "Ow, ow, owww..." he whinned with anime tears, as he reached back and rubbed his ass. He slowly slid off his lap with that, and huffed a bit. "Tch, yeah, yeah, Pervy Sage...tebayo..." he grummbled. _'Only be the start?'_ he asked himself over and over.

Nodding, Jiraiya fished Naruto's towel out of the water and handed it off to him. "That's right, brat. Spanking worked so well on you this time that I've already decided-it'll be your regular punishment from now on!" The man smirked. "And don't try to get out of it, either."

His demeanor changed then, and the Sannin stood up to wrap an arm around Naruto's tan shoulders, giving him a quick hug that was almost fatherly. "And no more guilt over things over and done with. That accident was in the past, and now you've been soundly punished for it. If I hear any more belly-aching about it, it'll be another spanking for that too, eh?"

Naruto snatched the towel back an put it back around his waist, huffing as he did so. "Yeah, yeah...Wait, nani? Come on, Pervy Sage!" he whinned a bit as he rubbed his ass. "Y-" he suddenly was cut off when Jiraiya pulled him into a fatherly hug. He felt a small flush on his face as he listened to the Sannin's soft words. "Ano...su-sure thing, Pervy Sage..tebayo...

The man smiled at him. "That's the spirit! What's done is done, and now you've got the sore backside to prove it. All is forgiven." Giving his student a wink (and one last spank too-hey, once you spank Naruto once it's hard to stop) Jiraiya turned towards the barrier shielding the women from his view.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the next volume of Icha Icha needs a LOT of research on female bathing habits . . . Why don't you stay here and soak for a while? I'm sure the soothing waters would do wonders for your ass." Jiraiya chuckled.

Naruto sighed and slumped down in the water. "You pervert; I'm telling ya, you're gonna get into some serious trouble sometime. Just don't come whinning to me so I can bail you out or something, tebayo..." he replied as he watched him. "Hell, Pervy Sage, you oughta get spanked yourself for peepin'."

"ME?" Jiraiya shot up indignantly. "I'd like to see anyone try. I'm one of the great Sannin! Not some bratty squirt like you, always just begging for someone to throw you over their knee . . . Besides, I never get caught."

He busied himself with inspecting the barrier, and then cackled once he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here's one! And just the right size!" He bent down to put his eye up against a knothole in the wood, and blood rushed to his face as he peeked to the other side. "Eheheheh . . . " The short towel around his waist rode up slightly as he happily twisted this way and that.

"Never get caught, huh . . . ?" Naruto smirked, as he brought his hands together for a kage bunshin. Before Jiraiya could turn around to demand an explanation, six Naruto clones were jumping on him, with the full intent of bearing him down, yanking his towel off, and bringing all their hands down across his bare ass.


	20. Onsen Lickings 1 YamatoNaruto

"heh..hehe...!" Naruto peeked through the small opening in the hotspring that seperated the the two different genders. Of course, naruto had learned his perving from the biggest pervert himself, jiraiya. "...oi, oi, guys, look!" he motioned to the other men in the hotsprings, but none replied, just shook their heads.

All except Kiba anyway. He lifted himself out of the water a little by his arms, exposing partial cock to Naruto and a toned ass to the rest of the onsen. "Anything good?" he asked with a grin.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Troublesome . . . " he muttered.

"Oh yeah, look!" he giggled, pointing at a few hot chicks. "...oi, oi, there's hinata, and-oh my god, it's sakura..." he felt blood dripping from his nose, and onto the pavement. "...I love hotsprings.." he smiled triumphantly.

"Oi, Naruto-kun . . . ! You shouldn't!" Lee said to his left, though the fellow chuunin was obviously also quite interested at the mention of Sakura.

"He shouldn't what?" an adult voice suddenly said over the hot-blooded teens. Yamato waded out towards Naruto, dressed in just a modest towel like everyone else. "What exactly are you doing over there, Naruto?"

"...hehe, you're missing out on the fun-oh shit. "...y-yamato-taichou!" he squeaked, jumping away from the fence. "I-I wa-was-! I was-JUST CHECKING OUT THE WOOD HERE!" he ran his hands off it. "..yes. yes...soft...ahehe..." he gulped.

"Yeah, he was checking something out alright . . . Maybe GETTING wood . . . " Kiba drawled.

"..shut it, kiba!" Naruto retorted, backing into the hotspring wall as Yamato paced forward.

Shikamaru huffed a bit as Yamato reached Naruto's position. "Ass-beating in ten, nine, eight . . . "

"The wood here? It's just the same as the rest of the wall. What's . . . " He bent down to examine where Naruto had been looking, but then quickly straightened with a blush. "I see," he said with a cough, before swiftly picking the guy up before he could escape. "All right, Naruto. You know the rules. Peeking is strictly not allowed. I'm afraid some punishment's in order."

"...s-sensei, sensei.." he gulped, looking for an exit. "N-No, no, I'm f-fi-fine.." he trailed off.

But Yamato didn't listen. He carried Naruto over to a nearby rock poking out of the hot water and sat on it, draping the blond teen over his lap. "You know the rules, Naruto. Peeping is NOT allowed." A sharp tug, and the scant towel which was Naruto's only cover got lifted off, leaving the guy bare-assed in front of the whole male side.

"Yea-hah! Beat his ass, taichou!" Kiba cheered, baring his canines as he clapped his approval.

The men turned to watch, some snickering, others pointing and laughing as the blonde squirmed. "Y-Yamato-taic=chou! Not here, not-hey!" he threw his hand back to stop the fierce tug, but it was hopeless. His ass was already in perfect view of EVERYONE. "..Yamamto-taichou! I'll be good..." he promised, pouting.

"Up to you, Naruto." Yamato raised a hand into the air, taking aim at that wet, perky butt. "Either I punish you right here, or I go tell Sakura what you were just doing."

He froze on the spot, and thought about it for a moment. "...sakura's hand hurts.." he shivered, and glanced back. "..c-can we do I privately? Please...taichou.." he begged. It would be so embarrassing!

"I don't see why we should. You were just misbehaving in front of all these guys. May as well take your licks in front of them too," Yamato pointed out. That apparently having decided things, his palm whipped down against a tan buttock. SMACK! A vivid print was left against the supple wet skin. Two more quickly followed. SMACK SMACK!

"S-SEnsei-AOOW!" the blonde groaned, and struggled, kicking his legs.".. It's so em-embarrass-iiing!" he yelped, wriggling his behind in the air. "Ow! Ow!" he winced. This wasn't far! Everyone wuld be teasing, and poking fun at him...again!

"Should've thought of that before you did what you did," Yamato said grimly. Over and over the man's palm slapped against the firm arcs of round flesh, making the skin bounce and pinken. The assorted shinobi mostly grinned at the spectacle, though many of them were used to the sight by now. It probably said about how often Naruto got into trouble when the sight of him naked, slung over a man's lap in the middle of a crowded hot-spring getting his ass beat red was just business as usual.

The blonde yelped, and squirmed, whining, and wriggling himself best he could. Taichou could hit hard! MAybe even as hard as Kakashi-sensei! And Kakashi-sensei hit hard too! "...oohoo, oow...ite, ite.." he groaned, balling his fists, and gritting his teeth. "...iiiiitttaaaaiiiii.." he tensed his buttocks, throwing his head back in response to the harsh cracks that were landing upon his ass.

"Heh! Look at Naruto, getting spanked like a baby!" Kiba shouted to Akamaru, who was lying outside the water sunbathing. The dog wagged his tail a little.

"Serves him right . . . Trying to spy on Sakura-chan!" Lee said, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Although . . . maybe it was worth a little ass-pain if it meant a glimpse of that hidden beauty!

"Mahh, same old same old," Shikamaru said boredly. "Can't we get peace and quiet from the sound of his butt getting smacked, at least at the hotspring?"

"I dunno. It wouldn't be Naruto unless he was somehow getting himself into trouble," disagreed Chouji as he took another chip from his specially made watertight bag.

Naruto shot a glare to kiba. "T-Taichou! K-Kiba was p-peeking too!" NAruto whined,tears welling up in his eyes. "W-why doesn't he get punished too! This i-isn't f-faaaair!" he cried, biting his lip to stop the tears and the cries that wanted to emit from him as yamato smacked his ass soundly. Oooooh, those guys! He could hear the chitter chatter of them talking, about him of course. "...t-taichooooooooou!:

"Nah, I was just inquirin' about the view," Kiba said with a smirk. "I wasn't dumb enough to go do it myself." The Inuzuka stuck out his tongue as he watched Naruto's ass get redder and redder.

"Wallop him good, taichou!" Chouji shouted cheerfully. "He won't learn any other way!"

Oooh, he'd get him back. The damned dog boy! ugh! tears dripping from his eyes, he kicked, and whined. "...oooww...!" he arched his back, and then bucked his hips into his thighs. "...a-aiie...t-taichou.." he cried lightly. "..oo-oh...n..." he ground his hips as his ass grew brighter.

"Speaking of views, I've got a pretty good one right now of your bare ass gettin' pounded good," Kiba said with a chuckle. "Look at them cheeks dance!"

"Your rear is almost as red as a tomato, Naruto-kun!" Lee said, edging closer to get a better look himself. Yamato's hand continued smacking away, bouncing the buttocks and putting on quite a show for the rest of the bathing males. "But you're handling it well so far! You're not yelping nearly as much as usual!"

"So troublesome . . . " sighed Shikamaru, though even he wasn't looking away from the scene despite himself.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Naruto?" Yamato asked. It seemed like his plan was working. The public humiliation of getting spanked in front of all his friends seemed to hurt Naruto worse than the spanking itself. Perhaps this punishment would last longer in his mind than the usual stingers.

"...aieep!" he groaned, and somehat yelped out, kicking violently now as tears began to stain his face. It ws good that Yamato had turned him so that the boys could only see his ass and not his face, not that he was actually crying. "t-t-aic-chou..." he sobbed lightly. "..I-I'll be good, I-I pro-promise.." his shoulders shook and he wriggled his rear some more. "...m-matte..." he sniffled.

Yamato nodded. "In that case, I'll only give you another twenty." He paced them slowly, striking all over the area of both glutes. Kiba, Chouji, and Lee enjoyed counting them out, and gave a big round of applause once the last spank nailed home. Once over, Yamato let Naruto slip back into the water, red cheeks blazing.

"ooooh, ooh.." Naruto groaned, rubbing his ass as the water soothed his throbing ass, and the tears causing his face to appear as if he'd never been crying. "..y-you guys..." he breathed, resisting a chuckle. "h-heh.."

"Heh! nice floor show, Uzumaki," Kiba said, slapping him on the back. "I never get tired of seeing your ass get beat."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," agreed Chouji.

"What did you think of it, Lee? Hey, Lee . . . ? Where'd he?"

"N-nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" Lee quickly straightened up from where he'd been at the peephole. He dove back into the water, trying to hide his nosebleed.


	21. Onsen Lickings 2 ChoujiLee & NarutoKiba

"Heeey,heyyy.." Naruto pointed an accusing finger. "Fuzzy-Brows was peepin' too guys, and I just got my ass beat for doing the exact same thing! Come on, that's not fair!" the blond whined fiercely. "Seriously, man! Somebody oughta spank him right here and now..."

"...I-I was not!" Lee defended, rubbing the blood away that had dripped down from his nose. "...e-er...just...I have nosebleeds a lot!"

"Heheh! Sounds good by me!" Kiba grinned wide and cracked his knuckles. "And the guy to do it is definitely m-"

"Me!" a wide sploosh of water suddenly rose as Chouji stood up, towel gripped around his thick waist. He strode over towards Lee, fire burning in his eyes. It seemed that watching Naruto get spanked had gotten him in the mood to do some of the same.

"H-hey! No fair!" Kiba complained from behind, but nobody listened besides Akamaru.

"Oh, come on guys! I was planning to do it-No fair, chouji!" Naruto also complained

"Mahh, when he gets like this, it's better to just give him what he wants," Shikamaru said sagely.

"..M-Matte yo!" Lee backed up into the pool wall, panicking. "C-Come on guys, I wasn't peekiong, seriously!" he confessed, frowning, and furrowing his brows defiantly.

"Sure looked to us like you were, especially if that nosebleed's anything to go by. Must've seen something pretty good, eh? Maybe that sexy teammate of yours, Tenten?" goaded Kiba.

"I-I did not!" Lee glanced to the side, the image of Tenten suddenly flashing throughout his mind before he grabbed his towel, and held it to his nose. Oooh, why'd he have to get caught. "...Sumimasen, tenten..." he cried to himself on the inside, clutching the towel.

That gave Chouji the chance to grab Lee. "Gotcha!" he said as he draped the leaner nin over the rim of the pool. Lee's chest was lying horizontally on the floor, while his legs were dangling vertically, putting his naked rear at a 90 degree angle. "Here it comes . . . " he said cheekily, winding up his arm and giving Lee a loud SMACK!

Lee's eyes went bloodshot, and he gasped, kicking his legs fiercly, a blush forming on his face. "C-Chouji, come on...you believe me, don't you...?" he blinked, and frowned. "Ooh! Ite!" he ground his teeth, wriggling his butt

"Yeah, whup him good Chou!" Kiba cheered him on, and creeped slowly backwards.

"I believe . . . that you know the penalty for lying about it," Chouji replied. His wet hand smacked again into Lee's wet butt. SMACK! And again. SPANK! And again. WHACK! His big palm was able to cover quite a large area each time it came down.

"Ooh, no! No! Ite, itaaai!" Lee squeaked, griting his teeth."Oow! Sumimaseeen!" he bit his lip, and clenched his soon-to-be sore cheeks, trying to avoid the onslaught.

Silently, Kiba raised himself out of the water and crept over to that very same peephole. With everyone focused on Rock's spankin', no one would pay any attention to him taking a look-see for himself. "Oooh, hot damn," he mumbled, tongue rolling out like a dog's.

Lee's well-muscled buttocks were proving no match for Chouji's big hand. "Now! Tell! The! Truth!" the big guy demanded, punctuating each word with another hot, fiery spank.

"Ooh, please, chouji!" Lee begged, squirming his ass all about. Furrowing his brow, he groaned, and bit back tears. "Ok, ok!" he admitted after a minute or two. "...I admit it! I a-admit-owww!" he whined.

Chouji nodded gruffly and smiled. "Good! Now the REAL punishment can begin." He started to target Lee's sit-spots, pulverizing the tender flesh there.

"Mahh, Chouji, c'mon. Take it easy on him. He said he was sorry . . . " Shikamaru said. "I don't think he can take much more."

Chouji looked at his best friend like he was crazy. "Have you SEEN Gai-sensei punish him? Lee can definitely take a lot more than this," he replied confidently, and continued to solidly beat the guy's ass.

Lee squirmed and writhed, tears beginning to make their ways down his cheeks. "D-Don't speak such words about g-gai sensei or m-myself!" he defended, rubbing away the tears quickly, and angrily. "I-I can t-take mo-more!"

Naruto was quietly snickering, when he noticed his dog friend wasn't laughing. He turned to see the teen crouched by the peep hole, drooling like a dog. "..Oi! KIBA! YOU PEEPIN' TOOOOM!" he yelled

Kiba straightened with a start. "Huh? Oh, shit." He glanced back and tried to give a grin. "H-hey Naruto, buddy. I just figured, since everyone else got to see . . . "

"If you say so . . . " Shikamaru said, watching as Lee's backside grew progressively redder. Then he turned at Naruto's shout. "Kiba too?" he groaned. "Soon you and me are gonna be the only guys without red asses," he said to Chouji.

Lee had been crying by now, but everyone's attention was focused on kiba, who was sweating up a storm as Chouji laid into Lee's red ass as he began bawling. "Heh! Kiba, you're next!" NAruto lunged for his feet, and dragged him back into the water with one swift pull. "Over you go-!"

"Oof! Fuck, Uzumaki-Noooo!" he tried to catch the rim with his fingers, but they slipped off the wet sides and he found himself hoisted over Naruto's lap. "ugh, oh man!"

Naruto snickered, and slapped the guys ass hard. "Heh! You getting what deserves to come to ya!" he gave his ass another hearty slap. By this time, chouji was rubbing the soreness out of lee's ass as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oooh, sumimasen.." he groaned.

"What would your mum do if she foudn out about this? I have the right mind ot tell her!" Naruto teased

"Ouch! Ow! Get your hands off my ass, Uzumaki!" an outraged Kiba yelled behind him. He squirmed in the blond's grip, splashing all around. For the first time that day, he regretted not wearing a towel into the onsen like all the other guys had.

"Hm...let me think, nope!" he snickered aloud, and slapped the guys ass hard and fast. "I should tell your mom. Haha, you'd be wailing like a hurt puppy. That'd be a funny sight to see, you receiving a inuzuka tanning from your mum!HAH!" he laughed as the spanking continued.

"Seems like you're having a lot more fun punishing him yourself," Shikamaru pointed out.

Kiba was growling, bucking around, but ultimately caught across Naruto's lap. "Dammit, man! C'mon! How could you SPANK me for doing something you yourSELF did!"

"What're you talking about, tebayo?" Naruto defended smartly, smacking the guys poor ass solidly and harshly. "Urusai! It's my turn to spank YOU so shut UP!" he played a vicious tempo across his ass the inuzuka groaned and cussed him out.

"He's got you there," Chouji agreed, nodding along to the swats. His palm remained poised on Lee's ass, rubbing absently on the scarlet srface.

Shikamaru also nodded, though with a grimace. "I guess it does have some logic."

"Grrr! You guys shut-yow!-up! Arrgh!" Kiba started kicking his legs, raising up even more splashes as his red ass bobbed up and down in the water. "Owww! I'm sorry then, alright? I'm-ouchh! sorry!" But then the unrepentant Kiba let out a slight chuckle. "Sorry that . . . I saw Sakura's tiny rack, heh heh heh . . . "

Naruto suddenly twitched, and his eyes went red. Glaring into his soul, he retorted-"YOU WHAAAAT!" he screamed, slamming his palm down harshly, beating the guys firm ass."Why YOU-!"

"ARRRGHHH!" Kiba yowled as his sore ass got spanked like crazy. Oh, fuck, why'd he have to bring up Sakura like that? Sometimes Kiba himself didn't know why he goaded guys on so much. "Ahhh, quit it Uzumaki! Yowwwrrww! It was only a-heh-little peek. Urrrhghhh!"

"Not until you take that back about sakura!" he pounded the cheeks resentlessely. "You mother fu-" All cussing was heard from that point on. No one talked about HIS sakura that way, and if they did, they were getting a stern talking to.

Not only a stern talking to apparently, but a hard ass-blistering to go with it. "G-Gahhhh!" Kiba wiggled like mad as he got whipped. Looking up, he could see that everyone was watching him get his ass beat, even his dog. The Inuzuka bit his lip under the humiliation, but managed to at least keep his hands from blocking. "Whaddya want me to say, Naruto? That her rack ISN'T small? C'mon man, cut me so slack! Oooohghhh!"

"G-Gaah!" NAruto smacked his palm down on the guys hot, sizzling rear, making sure that the inuzuka felt sheer pain with each swat. "Urusai! Teme! You're so stupid! Baka!" he puncuated each swat.

"Auughh! Ggnnghhh!" Kiba started to actually yelp at the hard, burning blows now. Each one hit his twisting bare ass like dry tinder on a bonfire, stoking the heat higher and higher. It was still nothing compared to one of his mom's butt busters, but it hella HURT. "OWWW! Okay! I won't even look at 'yer girl again Uzumaki! I swear! Oww, fuck . . . !" He slumped down to acknowledge his surrender, putting up much less resistance as he let Naruto finish up the spanking.

Naruto finsihed with a final spank, and watched the guy slump back into the water, groaning. "Tebayo, shut up." he scoffed, turning his back on him, and wading to the other side of the pool. "Making fun of sakura like that...tebayo..urusai..."

"Ooh . . . " Kiba reached back to hold his steaming buns. "You know I was just jokin', man . . . "

Chouji shrugged. "That's one thing you don't joke with Naruto about."

"Especially when he's already got you bare-ass over his lap . . . " Shikamaru said, smirking a little.

"Heheh, yeah. That's just ASKING for a load of ass-pain," the big Akimichi said cheerfully.

"Tell me about it . . . " Kiba grumbled.

"I'm right here, dattebayo! I should beat your ass with a freakin' cane." he scoffed."Humph. I'll never forgive ya for this. No more saturday nights for you!" he crossed his arms

"Hey c'mon, don't be like that, man," Kiba said, slowly standing and rubing his beat butt. He sloshed over towards Naruto, wrapping an arm around the guy's tan shoulders. "Look at us. You, me, and Lee. We're like the red ass bros of Konoha. Nobody gets it more than we do, and that means we share a bond, man. A bond of ass beatings, but still. Don't let my dumbass-ness break us up."

Standing there side by side in the water, both Kiba and Naruto's asses glowed red next to each other. It was tough to tell who'd gotten it worse. Shikamaru nodded. "He's right, Naruto. Besides, you'll probably say something equally as dumb about Akamaru or something soon, and then you'll be over KIBA'S lap getting the daylights spanked out of YOU. So you may as well just admit you're still friends and get it over with."

"Hm.." NAruto glanced at his companion. Yeah, he did have a point about that. They'd been there to rub each others asses, and they'd gotten into their fair share of fights too, always ending up spanking one another. "WEll, If you promise not to insult sakura-chaaaaan.." he looked to the side

"Deal." Kiba smirked.

"Hm, fine then. But if you ever talk about sakura-chan like that again-it's you and me alone, outside, tebayo. no pants."

"Th-that goes for me too, Kiba-kun!" Lee spoke up. He was still bent over the onsen's rim, hot, sore butt getting rubbed down by Chouji's big hands. "I'll defend Sakura-chan's honor even harder than Naruto-kun! Yosh!"

"Hehe." NAruto grinned cheekily giving Lee a thumbs up, and Kiba a squeeze to the ass. "Yo, whatcha say we get some ramen later and crash at my place, guys?" 


End file.
